


The meaning of the Bondmate link

by Effijy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mates, McCall Pack, Nemeton, Pack Politics, Plot, Pop Culture, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Underage Kissing, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effijy/pseuds/Effijy
Summary: It all began the night Lydia dragged Derek to see a psychic...This is the story of how Derek and Stiles acknowledged they were bondmates and eventually embraced it.Actually, that's the best thing that ever happened to both of them, not that Derek would admit it in public. Well, Stiles doesn't care, he knows deep down the Sourwolf is a big softy and that his numerous frowny faces are hiding real feelings.This is also the story of how they saved the town, the Pack and themselves over and over again. Together. Because Stiles is as much a bad-ass as Derek, thank you very much.Pre season 5. Every chapter has its own plot.Previously published on FF & WP.





	1. Did you mean it?

That was it. They were all going to die, in excruciating pain. He was sure of it. Whatever creature they were up against, it was bringing the apocalypse along with them this time. Some signs just couldn't be ignored, and there was no other explanation for the fact that he had been blabbering for 5 solid minutes and Derek –freeeaking- Hale DID NOT threaten to kill him nor slammed him into a wall. Not even a silent "I WILL kill you if you don't stop" look.  
They were all doomed!

It had been a great night for Stiles Stilinski so far. The Pack had been dealing with an unknown creature for weeks, but since they were running out of leads and no one, even him, could think of anything else to do about it, they agreed to go to the carnival on Liam's proposal. It was a good thing for them to have a night off of the supernatural for once and just enjoy each other company. Even Derek came along, to Stiles' delight – and the others' as well (he was sure of it).  
When they were done riding roller coasters, walking through crowded alleys and eating over sugared food; they naturally came back to Derek's loft, which seemed to have become the rendezvous point of the group during the last months; and surprisingly the owner wasn't complaining about it. After an hour or so of laughter and teasing, everyone went home; except for Stiles who tried to go home, but couldn't, his Jeep's battery acting out again. And there he was, in Derek's living room, waiting for his father to come give him a jump start and trying to fill the silence and his anxiety explaining Derek, in much details, how he and Scott once tried to make candy apples.  
The pace of Stiles' words was accelerating and his hands were moving faster and faster as he was panicking. What was happening? What should he do? Move on to cotton candy? Make Derek noticed that he had noticed him not noticing that he was losing himself in the recipe of chopped nuts and caramel topping? Or did he noticed already? Stiles stopped talking, dropped his head along his chest and said in despair:  
\- "You're not even TRYING to listen, Sourwolf."

The sound of that ridiculous surname made Derek come to his senses:  
\- "What?" he said in a confused tone.  
Stiles was starting to get concerned for the werewolf which made his heart rate jump. Derek picked it up, except he wasn't picking up any threat and therefore did not understand why Stiles' heart would jump, making him look even more confused.  
\- "Ok, what's going on?" asked Stiles unsure he should.  
\- "Nothing" he answered  
\- "Derek?" insisted Stiles encouraged by the fact he hadn't met a wall or a piece of furniture...yet.  
\- "Just some stupid thing the tarot lady said". Muttered Derek  
\- "You let Lydia..." said Stiles almost going in shock at the idea of Derek consulting a psychic, “whatever. What did she say?”  
\- "Something about this being the right time for me to claim my bondmate"  
\- "Bondmate?!" Derek could feel Stiles' brain working. "I read about that in the collection of the Unholy journals of the Argent's family".  
Derek groaned at the mention of the hunters’ family name.  
\- "Yeah, those stories make me sick most of the time as well, but hey, there's so much you can find online" Stiles said. "So, bondmates are extremely rare but they very significantly increase the power of their pack."  
He stopped talking for a second as if he was giving his brain time to consider the situation and then added:  
\- "We wouldn't mind extra jus, especially with the whatever-is-decapitating-every-middle-age-men-they-come-across. Thanks God my father is carrying a big caliber! So what do you have to do to seal the deal? And please tell me the claiming part doesn't involve human sacrifice or something worse. Like chanting in the woods naked. 'Cos you'd be soooo bad at it". What is up with him tonight? Letting me talk that much? Stiles thought; please cut me off already before I lose my mind!  
\- "A kiss" Derek muttered between his teeth.  
Stiles' heart skipped a beat.  
\- "Right. So it has to be someone from the Pack, so I read. Let's eliminate Cora and Malia, since you are blood related it would just be weird. Lydia would have sensed it a mile away and we wouldn't have that conversation... OH MY GOD" Stiles yelled making Derek jump "It's Kira! Scott is gonna cut your head off!".  
\- "Stiles!" Derek said with a killer look, which Stiles was actually glad to see again, "it's not Kira".  
\- "Well then who?" Asked Stiles  
\- "You" Derek managed to whisper.  
Stiles froze. Him. God. Ok panicking. Say something, anything. His heart was racing, and against his better judgment, the not-so-much-of-a-teen-anymore softly put his hands on the werewolf laps.  
\- "Ok big guy, let's take one for the team, I promise I won't enjoy it too much". In your dreams, he thought before closing his eyes and leaning towards Derek.

He felt a slight wind and the room got colder than it already was. Derek had stormed out.

\------

\- "He won't speak" Scott said  
\- "We are talking about Stiles right?" asked Liam  
\- "Tell me about it" added Scott with a concerned sight "if Derek wasn't with Cora in Argentina I would get him to beat it out of him, whatever it is!"

But Derek wasn't in Argentina with his sister, he was at the other end of the parking lot, watching over his Pack and hoping to catch a glance of a certain someone.  
He remembered the words of the psychic: "He's not a kid anymore, in fact he's been ready for a while now; but maybe it's you that aren't quite there yet". But he was! He was so different than 3 years ago when he thought he'd lost the last person he would ever care about.

\- "You should kiss him" said Malia to Lydia.  
Derek groaned as the young Banshee gave the Coyote her what-on-Earth-is-wrong-with-you look.  
\- "What?" asked Malia "he's been chasing you for ages; it should surprise him enough to start his endless flow of words again!"  
\- "Aren't you two supposed to be a thing?" risked Kira  
\- "Not really, not anymore" said Malia without sentiment "we just needed someone to adjust I guess. But we are fine now".  
\- "He hasn't said a word for a week" stated Lydia "STILES! A WEEK! He is NOT fine".  
Derek felt something crush his guts.

\-----

Stiles wasn't sleeping. The insomnia was back since the I-forgot-to-tell-you-crazy-Peter-Hale-is-your-father thing with Malia. But it wasn't the memory of the Nogizune that was keeping him awake anymore. Suddenly, he felt some kind of presence, as if he was being watched. He slowly reached for the dagger he was keeping under his pillow and sat up in his bed ready for a fight.

\- "Dude! This is getting old" he yelled, even if deep down he couldn't help to feel glad at the sight his favourite werewolf.  
\- "You didn't tell Scott" said Derek without any introduction.  
\- "Telling YOUR Alpha that you are too disgusted to even consider bonding with his best friend?" asked Stiles in a smirk "I fought that was a conversation you should have in person."  
\- "It's not...I'm not" mumbled Derek standing in the middle of the room, staring at the floor.  
\- "You're not what?" yelled Stiles as he was getting up "everybody knows you can't stand the sight of me".  
Derek was like numb. Of course that was what Stiles thought, why wouldn't it be?

\- "And don't even try to hide behind the gay thing" Stiles continued pointing his finger at him "this is the 21st century for God sakes! And don't think I didn't see you stare at Danny at Lydia's last pool party!"  
\- "Danny? Why would I?" said Derek meeting the look of a very angry Stiles.  
\- "Oh, Common, Derek, just admit it, I'm the last one you would bond with".  
\- "YES" yelled Derek. “This is NOT a game Stiles. You bonding with me..." he was laughing with a weird smile "look at what happen to anyone ever being linked to me. Laura, my family, Paige, Boyd, Erica, even Cora got away from the only Pack that would take her because she knows better than to stay close to me. Being bonded to me is a death sentence so YES; YOU are the last one I want in that position!"

The two young men were standing in front of each other. Derek was out of breath after what probably was his longest and most passionate speech in years. He was staring at Stiles who was staring back. Both of their pulses were racing as the atmosphere of the room got heavier. Then Stiles' phone rang.  
It took three rings for him to realize someone was calling. He grabbed the screaming device from his pocket and put it at his ear not saying anything, still holding Derek's glare.  
\- "Stiles? Are you there?" Scott asked in a panic. "Listen we are at the warehouse, it looks like she has Chris and your father".  
Stiles finally reacted and unlocked his eyes from Derek's.  
\- "Wait what?"  
\- "I don't know man" replied his best friend "all I can tell you is I can smell their scent."  
Stiles gave Derek a panicked look.  
-"I'll drive" the werewolf simply said.

\-----

Stiles' mind was overloading. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he had to get there like yesterday and that he was pretty thankful for Derek's fast driving skills of his Camaro. He tried to focus. The only thing that made sense was to fill Derek in, anything else could wait.  
\- "So it turns out the hot new lunch-lady from school is actually a weremantah seducing men to breed. Which, I guess, would be ok if she wasn't EATING their head afterwards. Malia and Scott followed her scent to the Kinfal warehouse earlier today and since that kind of dark and moistly abandoned place seems to be the perfect environment for her to lay her eggs, they were supposed to go back tonight with Liam and Kira as backups. God I wish my father was gay right now!"  
Derek hid a smile and hit the brakes in front of the warehouse. He got out of the car followed by Stiles and his baseball bat.  
\- "Stay here" he said standing still and trying to hear and smell everything he could.  
\- "Right" said Stiles as he went in, ignoring Derek's arm trying to keep him back. The werewolf sighed and followed him.  
A few moments after, they came across the biggest creature they’ve ever seen: nips, mandibles, cricket-like legs. Its skin was particularly disgusting and it was standing between them and Scott and Liam who were -no so successfully- fighting it.  
\- "Hello gorgeous" mocked Stiles barely repressing a grin when she moved her head 180° and in slow motion to look at them.  
She knocked off Scott and Liam before refocusing on them. Derek's eyes were turning blue, his wolf groaning to Stiles: "Run".  
They both ran until they were literally backed against a wall. Derek turned around and began fighting the very ugly monster.  
Stiles caught his breath then said:  
\- "Derek, did you mean it?"  
\- "What?" the wolf said as the mantah was trying to crush his throat with one nip.  
Stiles stayed silent, boring his eyes in Derek’s.  
\- "Why would you bring that up now?" Derek added as he was thrown against the wall next to Stiles.  
\- "So you can't run away without answering" Stiles said unimpressed by Derek falling.  
Derek got up and gave Stiles a look where he could read it all.  
\- "Good" the teen said.  
With one hand he opened a nearby door, grabbing Derek with the other, dragging the wolf inside, closing the door behind them and pulling him in a kiss before the werewolf could understand any of it.  
Time stopped. The manta was trying to push the door opened but the two young men wouldn't notice. The only things left in the world were those lips, that tongue and those hands on their back. The embrace was more perfect, more complete and more exciting than anything they'd experienced before.  
In the meantime, Kira and Malia had freed the Hunter and the Sheriff, helped Scott and Liam up and were attacking the manta. The monster was overwhelmed by 6 attackers and soon put down.  
\- "Stiles! Derek!" screamed Scott.  
The calling of their Alpha got them back to reality and they broke the kiss - and what a kiss- still caught in each other's gaze forehead against forehead. There was something new in Derek's blue eyes, a delicate crown of gold around his pupils, one that the werewolf could also see in the young human's eyes. They smiled at each other, knowing that it was just the beginning and Stiles opened the door almost tripping over the body of the dead manta in his way out.  
He came across his father's look who was coming forward to meet him.  
\- "Sti.."  
\- "Shut up Dad" he said staring at him and Chris Argent "I don't want to hear how you two came to think it would be a good idea to have a threesome with the lady serving me lunch".  
Stiles lordly continued to walk, pulling a smiling Derek out of the warehouse.  
\- "Was that a smile?" asked Malia  
\- "Were they holding hands?" asked Scott


	2. This mean nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just past midnight in my time zone but I guess it's still Christmas somewhere.  
> So here is a update with a new chapter with a (very) small plot.  
> I hope you like it!

Stiles opened the loft’s door and heard shouting.  
-“But Lydia said the bond was about a romantic relationship!” said Scott clearly upset.  
-“I agreed to claim him, not to date him” responded Derek  
-“Technically” interrupted Stiles, “I did the claiming part. What are you doing here Scott?”  
-“Duh” answered the Alpha, “having your back!”  
-“Seems more like you are trying to hand it to Derek here” smirked Stiles  
-“But you two…” began Scott  
-“What Derek and I do or don’t do is our business” Stiles interrupted again.  
Scott looked sheepish.   
-“Look bro, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I don’t think it’s helping” added Stiles eying Derek who was brooding on the couch, arms crossed.  
-“Whatever”, said Scott looking between Derek and Stiles. “Call if you need anything”.

\-----

After Scott left, Stiles went and sat next to Derek who was looking straight forward, trying to pretend Stiles wasn’t there.  
-“Sooo…” began the human   
-“Why are you here Stiles?” cut Derek  
-“I’m not sure” whispered Stiles.  
Derek turned to look at him with a glare  
-“Derek, it’s been two weeks since the manta fight... Two weeks since you dropped me off saying we should take it slow...” said Stiles uncharacteristically calm  
-“ I was confused, I needed to think” answered not meeting Siles’ eyes  
-“And? Did you?” asked Stiles his heart was racing  
-“Well, this doesn’t need to be more than it is” said Derek with a resolute face. “We kissed, our eyes glowed, the bond has been activated, the Pack’s strength has been increased, end of story. We can go on with our lives.”  
-“Then why are you holding my hand?”pointed Stiles   
Derek looked at their joined hands as he was unconsciously tracing Stiles’ palm with his thumb. Then, he looked up, looking his eyes with Stiles’ and for a second that golden ring was back again.  
-“This means nothing!” blurted the werewolf dropping the human’s hand and storming out, again.  
-“Drama queen” mumbled Stiles. 

\-----

-“Is it weird to speak about this with the two of you?” thought Stiles out loud. “Yes, it’s definitely weird” he added looking at Malia then at Lydia as the 3 of them were sitting on his bed, homework forgotten. “Let’s go back to English litt ; I will try to find a supernatural shrink or something”, he added his hand massaging his neck in frustration.  
-“Stiles”, said Lydia with her don’t-even-try-avoiding-this voice, “I don’t need heightened senses to know that you anxiety level is skyrocketing”   
Malia nodded at that ; Stiles didn’t react, trying to regain his composure by focusing on the pattern of his comforter.  
-“Spill!” ordered the banshee making him jump.  
-“I don’t know, Derek is just being his emotionally constipated self and… maybe I should just drop it you know…”   
-“This is bad” said Lydia  
-“Common Lyds” said Stiles, hands flying, trying and failing to sound like he was joking “ you of all people know I can handle unrequited attraction, I’ll be fine... eventually”.  
-“No, you won’t” answered Lydia “Bondmates NEED to feed their link both physically AND emotionally. This won’t end well for either of you.”  
Stiles laid down on his bed sighting, he could feel the headache coming or more accurately intensifying.  
-“Do you want me to beat him up?” asked Malia  
Stiles choked and covered his face with his hands .  
-“What? I could take him!” added Malia offended.

Meanwhile, the Sheriff was leaning against the corridor wall by Stiles’s door. Unrequited attraction? Physically AND emotionally? Bondmates? HIM? 

\-----

Two days later, the Sheriff was barging in Scott’s room.  
-“Where is my son?” he yelled  
Scott sat up in his bed, red eyes turning in a puppy like expression as he recognised his best friend’s father. He turned to check on Kira who was chasing sleepiness from her eyes with her tiny fists and curling her legs around herself in a very catlike picture. The Alpha smiled sweetly and turned back to the Sheriff  
-“Have you tried Derek’s?” he asked suddenly uneased “they are sort of…”  
-“Bondmates, yeah I figured” cut the Sheriff as Scott’s jaw dropped. “Neither of them are answering their phones and… Let’s say there are some things I can’t unsee”  
Scott looked at the Sheriff confused ; until he noticed Kira’s pointing look.  
-“Oh..” he said “I don’t want to see THAT either”  
-“As a father, I am to locate my 17 year old son who didn’t come home last night. As his alpha werewolf best friend, you are to come with me and use this supernatural hearing of yours to make sure I can still look at him in this eyes when he is grounded in his room for the rest of his life.” answered the Sheriff dragging Scott out of bed.   
At the moment, the teenager was looking more like a lost puppy than an Alpha Werewolf.

\-----

A few minutes later, Scott opened Derek’s door making as much noise as werewolfly possible. He made one cautious step inside, all ears opened.  
-“One heartbeat” he whispered, “Derek must be alone”  
The Sheriff tried to step before him, but Scott kept him behind with one arm.  
-“Careful”, he said preoccupied, “Something's not right”  
They quietly made their way upstairs, Scott first, claws out anticipating any sort of attack, the Sheriff two steps behind him, gun out. Scott opened the bedroom door, rapidly scanning for any odd scent and the Sheriff checking the corners of the room. Scott approached the bed to find a shaking Derek head buried in his pillow. He pushed him on his back. Derek didn’t wake up and was visibly feverish.  
-“Derek?” he called  
No reaction. The Sheriff put his gun back in his holster and sat on the edge of the bed.  
One second later, he found himself crushed in a very tight werewolf hug. Derek, still unconscious was sobering, burying his nose in his neck whispering his son’s name.  
The Sheriff eye went wide, he tried to push Derek away only making the werewolf tighten his embrace. Scott pulled up his phone and snatched a photo.  
-“What?” he said to a glaring Sheriff “Stiles would never forgive me if I…” The alpha’s smile dropped  
-“ We need to find him” said the Sheriff trying to stand up, Derek still clinging to him.

\------

If Stiles were here, he would have made the most sarcastic comment. Scott was driving the Sheriff patrol car at full speed, all lights on, while Derek, obviously still unconscious, was snuggling the Sheriff on the back seat.  
But Stiles was missing and probably mirroring Derek’s condition in a bush somewhere. He made a quick call ordering Liam to grab Malia and track down Stiles’s jeep, find him and meet them at the animal clinic. Fortunately, the teenager had been complaining about being low on gas the day before, meaning he couldn’t be far. But it was still Beacon Hills....

Once at the animal clinic, he found Lydia and Kira updating Deaton on the Bondmates situation. With the help of the Sheriff they put Derek on an observation table. The werewolf still not letting go of the law officer.

Scott checked his phone to find a text from Liam.   
-“They found him” he said “his Jeep crashed in a tree near the Preserve. Nothing bad, just cuts and bruises as far as they can tell, except he is unconscious with a fever, just like Derek. They will be here soon”  
-“Alright” said Deaton, “there won’t be much to do except give them some privacy. Scott help me put another table near this one. And Sheriff, when Stiles arrives, I would advise to leave the room as fast as possible. Derek, even unconscious, could get a bit territorial”.

\----

-“It’s been 2 hours” pointed Malia.  
-“They should be up soon” answered Deaton. “Derek will be first and he may have to wake up Stiles”  
-“How?” asked Kira  
-“Well” smirked the veterinarian “you researched the Bondmates you know how it manifests”  
-“With a kiss” said Lydia  
Both Scott and the Sheriff sighted.  
-“You’re saying Derek is the Prince charming of Stiles’ sleeping beauty?” snorted Liam.  
\----

Stiles woke up at the sensation of someone kissing his forehead. He hadn’t felt that good in like… forever. He opened his eyes to see Derek’s decorated with a golden ring he knew he was mirroring.  
-“Derek?” he said confused.  
-“We are at the animal clinic” said softly the werewolf strangely not withdrawing his tight embrace. “Deaton is explaining the Pack that we are to stay close to each other or we will fall back in a coma”.  
-“So Lydia was right? I don’t know why I even doubted her. Denial I guess” said the human sitting up, trying to separate his thoughts from the fact that Derek and him were actually cuddling. Derek followed his movement, keeping his chest on his back, not helping with his concentration. Straight, rational thinking he ordered himself.   
-“But why..why now?” he mumbled “I mean the bond was activated days, even weeks ago. And anxiety and headaches a side we… I was fine.”  
-“I….tonight is the new moon” mumbled Derek “it’s basically the opposite of the full moon. We are not losing our power like on an eclipse but for 3 days I… we… the Pack needs to rely more on the bonds between its members”.  
-“And since bondmates strengthen the Pack, makes sense we are affected by it” concluded Stiles  
-“I’m sorry” said Derek, not completely letting go but visibly tensing his hold on Stiles shoulder.  
-“Derek” answered Stiles repositioning his head on the werewolf shoulder, “this is not your fault. I kissed you remember? If anything I”m sorry that you are trapped with me.” Stiles’s heart was racing as he was handing Derek the way to reject him, supernatural coma be damned he wasn’t about to imprison him, of all people, in any kind of relationship.  
-“I’m not…. I don’t…” hesitated Derek  
-“Use your words Sourwolf” interrupted Stiles nudging his elbow in the werewolf’s chest. Derek snorted, no growling nor manhandling, actual snorting, Stiles relaxed a bit but was still uneased.  
-“I like the idea of us being close” said Derek after taking a big breath. “And I shouldn’t, I don’t deserv...” He stopped himself feeling Stiles tense again “well that’s what I’m sorry about”  
-“Thank for telling me.” answered Stiles “I can see it’s not easy for you, but we’re gonna have to work on that I-don’t-deserve-shit attitude of yours” he added coming back to his chatty-spazzing self. “But first, we need a plan for when we get out of here. So I was thinking…”  
-“Your dad is coming in” interrupted Derek suddenly getting his hands of off Stiles.

 

-“Common we are going home!” said the Sheriff before finishing opening the door.  
-“Dad, I’m sorry” said Stiles promptly getting up from the exam table  
-“You too Hale!” continue the officer as if his son hadn’t spoken.  
Both Stiles’ and Derek’s jaw dropped  
-“Wait, what?” managed Stiles  
-“Son” said the Sheriff finally locking eyes with his son, “until you find a way to detach yourself from your dark and broody addiction here, he is coming to live with us. Now common, I have to get to work”.  
-“I guess we won’t need a secret Vegas wedding” mumbled Stiles for Derek’s ears only which won him a roll of eyes.  
-“AND” added the Sheriff visibly annoyed by the slow rhythm of the pair, “you will NOT say a word when I take Ms Martin for dinner on Saturday!” 

Both Lydia and Stiles emitted a scandalized “What?” as a smirking Sheriff was exiting the animal clinic.


	3. I mean this is your home

-“It’s been 3 days, you can’t miss anymore school” argued Derek.  
-“So nice of you to worry about my education” answered Stiles sarcastically “maybe you should homeschool me. Let’s find you glasses and take your shirt off”.  
-“Stiles!” blurted Derek  
-“What ? It would do wonders to my attention rate!” countered the teenager. “But you’re right, my father might have a problem with that… I shall face my faith and head to the twin sister of Sunnydale High. Be reassured I’ll thoroughly avoid the library.”  
Derek glared at him.  
-“Oh, I hear you” continued Stiles “one tree of the Doom is enough to deal with, but I wouldn’t put a giant snake demon pass our luck. Do you think Deaton could fake a British accent?”  
-“What?” asked Derek confused.  
-“You know, so he can drink tea and be all ‘the apocalypse is coming but I need to clean my glasses first’” answered Stiles in a very bad imitation of an english accent.  
-“You’re not making any sense” said Derek putting a hand on his forehead to check for a fever.  
-“Oh my god!” exclaimed Stiles making the werewolf jump, “Where did your youth go? That’s it, your assignment for today, my dear, is to Netflix the hell out of Buffy. Expect a pop quiz!”   
-“I wish I could drive you” said Derek after a few seconds resting his forehead on Stiles’.  
-“You’re telling me” said Stiles. “But as much as I want to show you of, my father is on an elective position and I’m still underaged so… for now, just see this house as our little oasis of…. affection”.   
Stiles could have slapped himself in the face : if Derek had apparently, and maybe just apparently, accepted the situation, it was way too soon for the L word.  
-“Common, go learn something” said Derek adjusting Stiles’ backpack on his shoulder.  
He grabbed him and shoved him through the opened door towards his jeep with a smirk.  
-“ Remember, Sourwolf” said Stiles before entering his car, “I’m quizzing you at 4, shirts optional”.

\------

After Stiles left, Derek sat in the Stilinski’s living room asking himself what he was supposed to do. What was he supposed to do with his day? Spending it watching TV shows alone seemed a bit pathetic. He probably hasn’t watched TV since Laura died. Stiles could watch it with him if it was so important. He wasn’t doing it alone. And he didn’t know how to start ‘Netflix’ on the entertainment center. Since when did people need 3 remotes to watch crap on TV anyway? It was as ridiculous as the size of the screen of Stiles’ phone.  
Stiles… What was he supposed to do with Stiles? What was he supposed to do with his life? Well apparently with their lives?   
He never thought about the future. Ever. Not since the fire. He was too busy waiting and preparing for the next threat. But now… well it wasn’t just him anymore was it? Stiles deserved better. How could he find himself in a position where any of his choices would affect someone else so deeply? He never felt so much pressure. Maybe he had been in a similar position when he was an Alpha, but back then he had been too focused on the arrival of the Alpha pack to notice.... And this was Stiles, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he screwed things up for Stiles. He wondered if the dorky teenager was feeling the same way. He was so young. Too young. Almost as young as he was when she…

The Sheriff coming in the room dressed in his uniform cut his train of thought.  
-“Derek” he greeted  
-“I’m sorry” mumbled the werewolf   
The older man took a good look at him and realized that he wasn’t just sorry for brooding on his couch.  
-“Common” he said eying the kitchen “something tells me I’ll need my coffee for this”.

The law officer went straight for the coffee machine while Derek sat at the kitchen table, visibly uncomfortable. The Sheriff took a zip and sat as well.   
-“So, I sat down with Satomy yesterday” he begun  
Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
-“What? You didn’t expect me not to do my own research, did you?” he asked.  
The werewolf responded with his best ‘fair enough’ expression, still not relaxing.  
-“Well” the Sheriff continued, “she had interesting things to say. Like, once bondmates have met, there is no way they can enter any other healthy relationship. Even if they never activate the bond, all other serious relationships they would pursue would be at best doomed to self destruction.”  
Derek stared at the Sheriff. He wasn’t lying and, even more surprising, he didn’t smelled angry. He just looked… apologetic.  
-“I understand this explains some of your track record, so I guess I am the one being sorry” added the Sheriff.  
Derek’s shoulders fell down, the Sheriff was being nothing less than sincere yet he couldn’t grasp what he was implying. Unless..  
-“But” he said with wide eyes, “Stiles and I only met 3 years ago”

The Sheriff stood up, refilled his cup of coffee and poured one for Derek.  
-“Derek” he said cautiously, “what do you remember about the day your cousin Will was born?”  
Derek eyes glowed at the mention of his dead family member but quickly regained his composure, accepting the handed mug, glad to have something to occupy his hands. He huffed and, pressured by the Sheriff’s insisting look, started talking :  
-“He was my aunt Karen third child. She delivered at the House. I think everyone was pretty surprised he presented as human since his two older siblings were born wolves. Laura was disappointed. I didn't see it as a big issue, I was only 6. I remember my mother rushing him and aunt Karen to the hospital because Will needed to be checked out. Everybody was pretty worried the doctors would have questions about Karen recovering so quickly.”  
-“Yeah” chuckled the Sheriff “Claudia was pretty jealous about that, as you can imagine Stiles’ birth wasn’t without hassle.”

Derek was lost in his family memories when the Sheriff’s nostalgy saturated scent filled the room and it finally hit him.  
-“Wait, what?” he blurted.  
-“Stiles’ mother and your aunt Karen shared a room at the maternity ward for a few days. Stiles was born the day before your cousin.” said the law officer waiting for Derek to catch up.  
-“My mother took me and Laura for a visit the next day” remembered Derek   
-“Yep” said the Sheriff smirking, “and you were drifting to our side of the room the whole time saying ‘the police baby smells so much better’. I guess it makes sense now, doesn’t it?”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the Sheriff giving Derek time to take it all in. After a while, the werewolf’s facial expression at first stunned, slowing went back to a scowling face, his arms crossed over the table.  
-“Derek” said the Sheriff putting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder “this is not your fault”  
-“Stiles is human” he shrugged ”I’m a werewolf. I’m the one anchoring his life in the supernatural for good.”  
-“Satomy also said Bondmates come in any shapes” continued the Sheriff “you being a werewolf as nothing to do with it. Actually, you two being part of a Pack makes it better. Something about balancing karmic energies. And let’s face it, it’s Stiles we are talking about. How could he have grown up in a town like Beacon Hills and not being neck down in the supernatural?”  
Derek chuckled at that before regaining his frowning face.  
-“Look Derek” said the Sheriff going to put his mug in the sink “I understand that you feel cornered by this. Who wouldn’t? But blaming it on you, the supernatural or the whole universe won’t make you OR MY SON any good. Border line is, you two have to get closer to be able to spend a day apart without passing out. So… just figure it out”  
Derek looked at the table, his ears turning red.  
-“And please, for all that’s Holy, keep me out of the details” said the Sheriff exiting the room. 

\----

It started in the middle of biology class. He had to close his eyes and will the golden ring to disappear ; something he had just mastered. A feeling was crushing his guts. Overwhelmed. Too many things, too fast. And somehow it was about Derek, Stiles knew without a doubt that Derek was freaking out. He begged Ms Martin for a bathroom break and sped to his Jeep. Something was going on with Derek. He needed to get to him and the sooner the better. 

When he barged in his own home, he knew instinctively that Derek was in the kitchen. His father’s cruiser wasn’t in the alley, anything could have happened. He found him, head in his arms at the kitchen table a barely touched coffee mug in front of him. He got closer, their thighs almost touching.   
-“Derek what’s wrong?” he murmured his hand going to pet the werewolf’s hair.  
Derek immediately pulled him in a bear hug.  
-“You father knows you smell good” Derek mumbled in his ear after a few minutes “and I think my mum knew too”.  
Stiles didn’t even think of a making a sarcastic comment. He put his arms on Derek’s back, returning his embrace and they stay like that, hugging on the kitchen floor.

\----

When his legs began to kill him Stiles moved Derek to the couch. He was tempted to turn on the TV but he knew they needed to talk. His mind was going in circles about what to say. It was impossible to think. Derek had calmed down and the pressure in his stomach had receded but he had a lap full of werewolf hotness so yeah, finding something to say was definitely a challenge.  
-“Stiles, your heart is racing” finally said Derek.  
-“We could clear the basement” stammered Stiles “I mean it wouldn’t be as peaceful and sunny as the loft but it could be your space. I’m sorry but I don’t think my dad is gonna let me leave home before I’m 18 and the three of us can’t possibly live there. No walls, no privacy you know”.  
-“Stiles, I hate the loft” cut Derek  
-“Come again?” asked Stiles  
-“It’s a good place, large and outside of peaking eyes but it’s not a home. It smells like dust, loss and despair. Your home smells like coffee, love and… you” answered Derek without making eye contact. “Look” he added, “I know this is a temporary solution , but it’s… let’s say I’m willing to take all that I can get as long as I can”.

Stiles tightened his embrace before asking :  
-“So, what had you all worked up?”  
-“Who said I was?” growled Derek  
-“I could… like feel it?” said Stiles “I don’t know it was weird”.  
-“I think there has been some sort of mistake” said Derek “obviously the Bond is true on my side but…”  
-“What’s wrong with my side?” asked Stiles indignant  
-“Your father told me about the Bond destroying outside relationships” explained Derek “so we can be sure on my side but you could still… I would want you to…”

Stiles froze. This was big. Derek-could-finally-let-the-guilt-go big. But he was still thinking nothing good could come his way and… He sighed and moved Derek so he would look at him.  
-“I know you lived through hell” he begun, “but try to see it from my less-dramatic-life point of view alright?”  
Derek nodded unconvinced.  
-“One” said Stiles “I pinned over Lydia for years until she got bitten only because she was my unwilling prom date. Thanks God for Banshee genes our we could have had another Paige situation”  
Derek’s shoulders dropped.  
-“Two” continued Stiles, “Heather was abducted minutes after our first kiss and killed by no other that your girlfriend at the time. Talk about cosmic relationship blowout”  
-“I didn’t know you…” mumbled Derek  
-“Three” cut Stiles determined “I didn’t even get to know Caitlin before I went Nogitsune”  
-“I’m very sorry about all that” said Derek locking his eyes with Stiles’ “but you can’t deny that Malia…”  
-“Four” cut Stiles again not lowering his eyes “Malia was a friend-with-benefits thing as much as you claim Braeden was. And if sleeping with the love of my life’s cousin wasn’t traumatic enough, please keep in mind that I’m pretty sure the only reason she is not walking her psychotic parents path is the positive influence of a true alpha.”  
-“So you did sleep with her!” said Derek standing up.  
-“That’s what you take from…” begun Stiles. “Oh my God! You are JEALOUS! Over me! That’s so good!” he finished looking smug.

Derek’s glared at Stiles’ self satisfied expression. The next moment he was grabbing the teenager by his shirt pulling him up and against a wall. They were already panting and their eyes were circled with a golden ring when they engaged in a desperate kiss. 

-“The love of your life?” asked Derek when they reluctantly stopped for air.  
-“Well, we ARE written in the stars” answered Stiles still drowsy from the kiss.  
-“So if it wasn’t for the Bond…” said Derek getting away from the teenager.  
-“Look” said Stiles taking a resistant Derek by the hands “I should probably have said that before but I’m into you. I’m now and I was before. Before that night after the carnival, before Malia, before Caitlin and Heather. Hell, I think I am since that first time in the woods.”  
Derek looked puzzled.  
-“You can argue anything you want,” continued Stiles “that I deserve better or that I’m too young to understand ; but the bottom line is my mind's made up. It has been for a long time and beside you wanting it for good reasons, there is nothing that would make me try and break the Bond.”  
-“You mean?” asked Derek not daring to hope.  
-“I mean this is your home, for as long as you want it to be, and I’m yours for as long as you will let me... and probably after”.

Stiles should have been freaking out after such a confession, but he wasn’t. He could feel that Derek was on the same page and if it wasn’t enough, the reappearance of the Bondmates ring acted as a reminder that they were, indeed, written in the stars. Time stopped while they were mesmerizing in each other’s eyes and of course, Stiles’ big mouth had to break the spell.  
-“So the Bondmates thing means we are highly compatible, right?” he asked.  
-“I guess…” answered Derek longing to know where Stiles was going with his question.  
-“Let’s verify this theory, shall we?” Stiles said pulling off his shirt while making his way upstairs.

Derek made an interested gasp discovering Stiles’ naked back, before jogging in the stairs, following his mate.

\----

Stiles took a deep breath, he would much rather be laying between the warm arms of his mate for the rest of the day. But said mate had been right, he couldn't miss anymore school.That’s why he was in the school’s parking lot, ready to exit his jeep when the bell rang the end of his lunch period. A few seconds after he got out, he felt something crack his skull and everything went black.

He woke up in a dark room, probably somewhere in the industrial part of town, hands tied with a chain linked to the ceiling, his feet barely touching ground, his mouth dry and his head pounding. A man and a woman heavily armed were facing him, a disgusted look on their face.

-“Hunters” he mumbled.  
-“Shut up” yelled the man while introducing his right hook to his jaw.  
-“Really?” snorted Stiles eyeing the electric battery and the set of knives lying on a nearby table “So you didn’t bring out your toys to interrogate me?”  
-“Don’t be smart” replied the man hitting him again.  
-“Can’t help it, I was born this way” said Stiles before spitting blood “you on the other hand…”  
-“What are you?” cut the woman looking eyes with the boy.  
-“Sagittarius ascendant kiss my ass” he replied sounding more cocky than he was feeling.  
-“You see” said the man with a creepy smile “my partner here is a Sensor, meaning she can feel supernatural beings ; so you are gonna tell us what you are and where are your accomplices. The only unknown here is how much of my ‘toys’ I’ll get to use”.

He pushed the switch of the battery and all Stiles could hear was his own scream when he passed out again.

\---

Scott was just getting out of school when his phone rang  
-“Der..” he started.  
-“Where is Stiles?” cut the werewolf  
-“He said he was checking up on you” hesitated Scott  
-“He...he did” answered Derek out of breath “but then he went back to school”  
-“What? Derek are you ok” asked Scott  
-“Someone must have gotten to him” said Derek his hand going to his stomach to try to appease the pain from an injury that wasn't there “I... I think they are torturing him. I’m going after them”.

Derek hang up before Scott could say anything, he raised his head and saw Stiles’ Jeep in the parking lot silently signifying to Malia and Kira to follow him. Whoever took his best friend, the pack was tracking them down.

\---

The recognizable click of some guns' security being unlocked woke Stiles.  
-“Let him down!” yelled a voice.  
-“Argent” said the hunter “I gave you the heads up as a courtesy but you are not messing with my op’”  
-“Let him down now!” repeated Chris pointing his guns to both hunters.

The woman reluctantly went to untie Stiles. Chris, circled them, still aiming at them and putting himself between the couple and Stiles who was trying to catch his breath leaning against a wall, face bruised and several cuts on his torso.

-“Christopher” said the woman in a harsh tone “be reasonable. I know you, and I don’t listen to rumors. If you want to protect this town you will let us get rid of that vermin!”  
-“That’s the HUMAN son of the Sheriff” said Chris between his teeth.  
-“Whoever he is, he is not human” snapped the man “his supernatural level is way too high!”  
-“Level?” muttered Stiles wiping his face with his hand “what is it? World of Warcraft?”  
-“He sacrificed himself to the Nemethon, was possessed by a Nogitsune and runs with the True Alpha” said Chris staring at the woman “residual supernatural energies aren't making him a threat. I don’t remember you being that stupid.”  
-“He has no trace of a bite, yet his level skyrocketed this morning. I don’t know what’s up with you Chris but you are missing the clues.” she answered condescending.   
-“This morning?” Stiles laughed letting the golden ring out “you mean when I was having mind blowing epic sex with my Bondmate werewolf boyfriend?”

Chris turned around looking at him, his usually stern face now in shock made Stiles gasped, wondering if his big mouth was, yet again, putting someone he loved in danger.   
But the threatening posture of the hunters couple immediately changed, their shoulders falling.  
-“ I-I-I… we are so very sorry sir” stuttered the man looking at Stiles with fear in his eyes. “Please forgive us. We will be leaving town right away”.  
The woman grabbed the man’s arm and they rushed for the door. When they opened the door, a black blur when trough at full speed. One second later, a big black wolf was licking Stiles’ wounds and the couple was gone.

 

-“I’m okay Sourwolf” murmured Stiles petting Derek’s fur who was snuggling in his lap.   
They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes before Stiles remembered Chris, who had backed down in the other corner of the room.  
-“What just happened?” he asked.  
-“Bondmates…” said the hunter like it explained everything.  
-“Yeah, it’s kind of the latest gossip in the pack” joked Stiles.  
-“Bondmates are legendary, even in hunters circles” stated Chris.  
-“So they got scared of Derek’s wrath? I mean I would be, but hunters are usually much more full of themselves, no offense.” noted the human.  
-“Very few have killed a member of a Bondmate pair and live to tell the tell, and it is said that if one was to kill a pair or even just one of them, he would be cursed as well as his whole family. No hunter would risk that.” continued the Argent.  
-“You hear that moon of my life?” said Stiles “This is so cool!” Derek actually puffed. “We should probably make people aware though”  
-“Trust me” said Chris “the news will spread. All hunter families will take it seriously. None of them will show up in Beacon Hills for a few decades”  
Derek raised his head looking at Chris interested.  
-“I know!” yelled Stiles making both of them jump “we should wear matching warning tee shirts!”

And that’s how they found out that Derek could roll his eyes even in full wolf form.


	4. I didn't mean it like that

-“It had to be bowling?” asked Stiles, chin falling on his chest, his mood made slightly better by his brand new ‘Don’t kill me I have a hot sexy bondmate’ tee-shirt.  
-“You once told me bowling was an American tradition everyone in this country should embrace” noted Malia.  
-“That was back when I needed you to distract the kids” he smirked looking at Liam and Mason who were frowning remembering the night they tried to get Malia to properly through a bowl.  
-“Don’t worry Stiles” said Kira placing a soft hand on his shoulder, “this is the perfect venue for yours and Derek’s first group outing.”  
-“Besides” added Lydia “you can’t be worse than Scott”.   
-“I got better!” said Scott pouting  
-“Not really” snorted Stiles pointing to the score screen “which is weird since all other werecreature seem to rock this”  
-“So Mack and Fitz?” asked Liam amused by the nicknames Stiles choose for Derek and himself.  
-“I maintain that FitzSimmon in an incestuous relationships” replied Stiles “anyone claiming otherwise should see a psychiatrist”.

Stiles let himself fall into the seat next to Derek’s. The werewolf gently patted his lap earning himself a sideway glare from the human. They had a conversation two days prior about PDA. Other than the possible consequences on the Sheriff’s job, Stiles was pretty adamant that “being involved on a cosmic level wasn’t gonna change the way he acted in public”. Derek replied that he would “do his best not to let Stiles’ magnetic attractiveness get the better of him” which got him a praise on his new found sarcasm abilities. Truth was, every of the wolf’s instincts were screaming to show everybody that Stiles was his. He contained it with discreet scenting every time anyone was visiting their home ; but apparently, hidden in a bowling booth and surrounded by all their closest friends wasn't a place where Stiles was allowing small shows of affection.  
Derek’s disappointment was showing on his face and probably his scent since every present were creatures avoided looking in their direction.   
-“What?” asked Stiles.  
-“I think I should go home” murmured Derek  
-“Oh common, I didn’t mean it like that” said Stiles seemingly distressed.  
-“You’re alright?” asked Derek not wanting Stiles to ever feel uncomfortable because of him.  
-“Yeah, I’m sorry” answered Stiles guilty. “Come with me honey bee, let’s get drinks for everybody” he added with forced cheer.

\----

Stiles was paying for the drinks. He was truly sorry for his bad mood and for taking it out on Derek. The thing was, he loved every single of Derek’s attentions. He did! But he was scared, like showing their relationship to the outside/non supernatural part of the society would somehow burst the fragile happy bubble he’s been living in for a few weeks.  
-“Derek?... Derek Hale?” he heard behind him  
-“Jared?” said Derek unsure.  
-“Oh my God! It is really you!” said the tall blond guy while hugging the werewolf. “You remember Tom don’t you?” he added pointing at the man beside him.  
-“The waterboy?” asked Derek surprised.  
-“Yeah anyway,” continued Jared, “since when are you back in town? I heard rumors but I wasn’t sure you were really back!”  
+“I’ve been busy” mumbled Derek tensed. “I heard you made it to university basketball” he added changing the subject.  
-“Well someone had to take over!” said Jared playful. “I broke my knee a year in though... no coming back from that... But enough about me, where have you been man?”  
-“New York mostly” answered Derek “South america for a while…”  
-“Really?” said Jared interested  
-“Yeah” answered Derek with a smile “with my sister”.  
-“Ra-hum” Stiles cleared his throat  
-“And who is THAT Hale?” said Tom mocking and pushing Jared out of the way “your boyfriend?”  
-“Actually YES” said Stiles glaring at him and putting his arm around Derek’s back.

\----

Stiles was driving the Jeep back home. He was angry not really knowing why. The werewolf beside him was having trouble repressing a smile which Stiles could feel through the bond, making him even more annoyed.  
-“What?” asked Stiles parking in the alley.  
-“You said you were my boyfriend” answered Derek  
-“Well, last time I checked, I was” he snapped   
-“And a possessive one with that” smirked Derek  
-“Look, I just don’t like those guys” said Stiles teeth clenching, “Jared is too friendly to be honest and Tom… I don’t know he gives me the creeps”.  
-“Well Jared was always a goof underneath his jock attitude” answered Derek “as for Tom, he was just trying to grab attention, always creeping around the team back in high school. I guess some things never change.”  
-“Still, I don’t like them” grumbled Stiles pulling up in the alley.  
-“I know” said Derek cupping Stiles’ cheek pulling him to his side of the car, “they don’t matter. You matter.” he added before kissing his now all official boyfriend.

They both lose themselves in the kiss before Stiles pulled out.  
-“I won’t be responsible for Ms Johnson heart attack” he said always worried to be caught with Derek in public.  
-“ It’s dark and we are inside your car” said Derek kissing him again  
-“Common” said Stiles finally back to his frisky self while he stared at the golden ring in Derek’s eyes, “let’s take this upstairs”.

\----

Stiles was putting snacks and sodas on the table when Scott finally parked his bike in front of the house for a long overdue brotime.  
Scott slowly made his way in the house then in the kitchen.  
-“Are you okay there buddy?” asked Stiles “you look a bit sick”.  
-“Where is Derek?” inquired Scott uncomfortable.  
-“Is he the reason you’re green?” laughed Stiles.  
-“I didn’t want to interrupt anything…” justified the alpha.  
-“We are bondmates, not horny rabbits!” exclaimed Stiles  
-“I just thought, since you are so put together in public…” hesitated Scott  
-“Then what? I mean, there are some deliciously heated moments, no let me rephrase, a LOT of VERY delicious heated moments, believe me but we are not animals!” answered Stiles mischievously   
Scott made a face at Stiles’ smirk, not needed a mental image, then added:  
-“Derek is a werewolf”  
-“And?” asked Stiles  
-“You remember the way I was with Alison” Scott hesitated again.  
-“Every relationship is different” blurted Stiles making a face “and you are not like that with Kira”  
-“It’s not the same, Kira is a Kitsune, she’s got a spicy smell of danger and power, I love it but it’s not...”   
He closed his eyes for a second remembering how Alison smelled.  
-“Look, human mates smell sweet, it drives us crazy” he said determined to end the conversation as fast as possible. “It’s like the ones we love are the best candy in town and if we don’t constantly leak it, someone else is gonna take it away from us. Kira’s mother still think we can’t work without this kind of dynamic”.  
“So you thought you would walk in on Derek licking up my candy? I’m pretty sure some would pay good money to see that!” said Stiles with a wicked smile.  
Scott gagged a little and continued :  
-“Let’s just say, seeing the way you two act in public, either you compensate in private or Derek has more control that I thought possible. Especially with the ‘I literally can’t survive without you thing’.”  
-“Are you saying I have been frustrating my boyfriend?” asked Stiles suddenly worried.  
-“Derek Hale is your boyfriend” whined Scott “I still can’t believe it”.  
-“He is a little more than that” said Stiles.  
-“I’m sorry” blurted Scott.  
-“Why does it feel like you are offering your condolences?” frowned Stiles.  
-“Well you just went from single to magically tight down fairy-tale style, for the sake of the Pack and without any real choice in the matter” said the alpha.  
-“It’s not like that, it wasn’t… Look I’m in love with Derek, I think I have been for quite some time” mumbled Stiles.  
-“You weren’t gay before that night in the warehouse” noted Scott.  
-“It’s not about being straight or being gay.” said Stiles thoughtfully “Don’t get me wrong, the sex is really really good but it goes deeper it’s like…”  
-“Like you were made for each other” mocked Scott.  
-“Well apparently we were!” defended Stiles.  
-“I’m sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I shouldn't be surprised that you of all people would are able to commit so fully and permanently” said Scott patting his forearm.  
-“That’s the Stilinski way” answered Stiles raising his shoulders.  
-“Seriously though, where is Derek? I thought he was living here?”, said Scott changing the subject.  
-“He is. He probably just lost track of time in the public library again” answered Stiles matter of factly.  
-“What?” asked Scott surprised  
-“Believe it or not. Derek actually graduated NYU with a history degree. Apparently Cora convinced him to get into a post graduate online course. I think he quite enjoys it. He even bought a laptop!” answered Stiles with enthusiasm.  
Scott looked dimed.  
-“Yeah I know it startled me as well at first but Derek Hale has, albeit limited, enough knowledge in modern technology to turn on a computer. Who knew!” said Stiles still cheering.  
-“Does it mean you’re going to New York with him next year?” asked Scott  
-“What?” enquired Stiles  
-“Well, your grades can get you anywhere and since you and him are a package deal now…” muted Scott  
-“I don’t… I don’t know… We haven’t talked about it, I’ve been focusing on getting him comfortable with our present situation ; not very efficiently if I trust your sugar-oriented experience …” Stiles panicked “I don’t even know if I want to go to college… I guess if Derek wants to go back to the East coast I won’t make him stay here...I don’t”  
-“Stiles you’re okay?” worried the werewolf  
-“Yeah, I guess I need to do some thinking… Can we just play video games until my eyes are red and my thumbs hurt? Please?” he pleaded.

\----

Stiles was dancing in his underwear, happily whistling and flipping pancakes. Despite his wayyyy too serious conversation with Scott the day before, life was good, no supernatural threat lurking, his father could finally take some rest, the Pack was a bunch of happy teenagers for once and Derek… well Derek and him were on cloud nine just having enjoyed lazy awesome morning sex.  
Said Derek entered the kitchen, hands in his pocket approaching Stiles. He refrained from hugging his boyfriend from behind, and said :  
-“So… Jared texted”.

Stiles’ shoulders fell, he turned around glaring, a golden ring in his eyes.  
-“You’re being irrational” said Derek.  
-“You gave him your number!” growled Stiles.  
-“You’re jealous!” answered Derek.  
-“‘m not” mumbled Stiles.  
-“You are” smiled Derek placing his hands on Stiles hips and touching his forehead with his own.  
-“What did he want?” sighed Stiles.  
-“He invited us to a barbecue with a few members of the old team. I take it you don’t wanna come?” he asked his eyes smiling.  
-“There is no way you are going alone” retorted Stiles.

\----

The next Thursday, Derek and Stiles were sitting in the camaro in front of Jared’s house. Music and laughter could be heard, the party seeming more like an high school gathering than a weekly meeting of grown men.  
-“Are you sure you should be around that kind of testosterone the day before the full moon?” asked Stiles  
-“As long as no one gets handsy with you, I should be fine” answered Derek  
-“Look who is jealous now!” snorted Stiles getting out of the car.

\----

-“Glad you two could make it” said Tom with a vicious smile while opening the door.  
-“You look pretty comfortable welcoming someone else’s guest” noted Stiles.  
-“We are all brothers here, right Derek?” replied Tom winking at the werewolf.

Derek just shrugged, pulling Stiles inside by the hand before he could tear Tom a new one. They made their way to the back yard, which was basically just the edge of the preserve, where the other guests were sharing beers around the barbecue. Stiles refused having one, whispering that he was underaged AND the sheriff’s kid. Truth was he wanted a clear head, just in case, Derek squeezed his hand willing him to relax.

\----

Things were actually going great, old tells of basketball games and high school pranks. Stiles had rarely seen Derek that carefree ; he was glad, even if he couldn’t help but feel wary. He was trying to hide it from the bond but wasn’t that successful since Derek soon broke from the group bringing him a soda can.  
-“You’re okay?” asked the werewolf  
-“Fine” said Stiles, “you were quite the player weren’t you?” he asked referring to a previous anecdote told by Jared that actually made the Sourwolf blush.  
-“Jared is over telling everything” shrugged Derek.  
Derek put Stiles' soda and his beer on the table Stiles was leaning on, and pulled his boyfriend in a hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a minute, suddenly feeling exhausted and maybe a bit emotionally overwhelmed.  
-“You’re ready to go?” asked Stiles softly.  
-“Yeah” murmured Derek in his ear.  
-“Not so fast” said Tom appearing from nowhere and... wearing a dark red robe?

\----

Next thing they knew, Derek and Stiles were standing on the middle of a fire circle, surrounded by the whole basketball team wearing the same dark robes.  
-“Witches! Witches are a thing! “ babbled Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me witches were a thing?” he asked Derek who was glaring at the group, visibly trying to fight the shift.  
The werewolf was feeling cornered, trapped. Stiles could feel it through the bond and would bet mountain ash was involved. Making a run for it wasn’t an option, even if he could break the circle as well as the wall of maniac former basketball players, he couldn’t leave his mate. So Stiles did the only thing he knew how to do while trying to elaborate a plan ; he talked :  
-“So, what are we talking? Halliwell? Twisted fairy godmother? Harry Potter? In any case, let me tell you where to shove you broomsticks!”   
-“Enough” yelled Tom “I am the high priest of Mammon and you will respect me as such!”  
-“Mammon?” asked Stiles fast-replaying his and Lydia’s conversation about biblical demons “As in wealth and greed?”  
Tom nodded visibly baffled by Stiles knowledge. Knowledge was power, everyone surviving three minutes in the supernatural world eventually learned that. They were still in a very perilous situation but feeling his mate gaining confidence had Derek win back some of his control. Stiles kept talking.  
-“ And you are making it big as the sidekick of the former basketball captain of Beacon Hills High?” mocked Stiles “You should have gone with beauty and smarts dude, because you clearly lack both! Do you even know who we are and what will happen if you kill us?”   
Tom’s evil laugh made everybody, his robe-wearing buddies included, shivering.   
-“Do you know who YOU are? Do you know what kind of power you two represent? I have to say, I was excited to hear you entered a Bondmate, Hale ; although I didn't expect that to be your better half” he said pointing at Stiles.   
Derek growled.  
-“Seriously a guy?” continued Tom “and a skinny snarky one at that! How is he supposed to be a match for the big bad wolf? That’s right I always knew what you you were, even back in high school. I was so glad when the hunters got rid of your lot, your mother would never had let me practice my craft freely”   
Derek eyes flashed blue, having no reason to hide the wolf anymore he put himself between Stiles and Tom in a protective posture.  
-“That’s it!!” Tom praised “I’m a bit disappointed you are not an alpha anymore but if what I heard from my spies in the Calaveras ranks is true, you finally accessed your heritage as the protector of this land. Common, get on all four for me” he added patting his lap like if he was addressing a dog.  
-“What do you want?” cut Stiles, “you obviously know killing us wouldn’t help you, so what it is?”  
-“No killing alright” snorted Tom “no separating you two either obviously. I will give you long and healthy lives… as my slaves! And once I channel your energies to the Nemethon, nothing will be able to stand in my way!”  
-“That damn tree again” mumbled Stiles “next summer we are burning it down and I will personally take the trip to spread its ashes in the first volcano crater available”.

\----

The group in front of them had been chanting in a strange language (Latin?) for 5 good minutes when Stiles hugged Derek. At first, the werewolf thought he had given up hope, which made no sense, considering Stiles was ever the combative spirit ; then, he thought the hug was about to help him fight the shift ; those assumptions were corrected when Stiles dug his nails in his back.  
-“Listen to me Sourwolf” he murmured, “when I let you go, howl for the pack. It may upset Merlin over here but it’s a risk we are gonna have to take”.  
-“There are two mountain ash circles, one before and one behind them” whispered Derek “getting the Pack here is only gonna put them in danger”  
-“Just trust me” said Stiles “howl and then help me buy time until they get there”.

A second after, Stiles let go of Derek who fully transformed, gaining a smirk for Tom, a shiver from the others and an hidden smile for Stiles. He let out the biggest howl he had since the fire, it was honestly liberating : once again his family, his mate, was put in danger by people he once trusted. He was understandingly going out of his mind with fear and anger.

-“You damned mutt!” yelled Tom bending over to touch the mountain ash circle before him “you need to learn respect!”.  
When he finished his sentence, a wave of energy, resembling an electromagnetic choc made its way inside the circle, knocking off the bondmates.

\---

Derek came to after a few minutes feeling a bit drowsy. He immediately stood up and went for Stiles who was still lying on the ground. He palmed his boyfriend carefully, no apparent injury, regular breathing and heart rate, no particularly weird smell ; still, Stiles wasn’t moving. He felt a mocking sensation within the bond. Stiles was giving him an excuse to buy time.

-“Stiles! Stiles!” he tried to sound maniac “What did you do? I thought we were friends!” he yelled crossing Jared’s eyes.  
-“I’m so sorry Derek” he answered.  
-“Sorry!” said Derek indignant “Sorry is for when you bump into someone in the street! You are planning to enslave us!”  
-“You don’t understand” mumbled Jared “after you left, the team was losing game after game… and you know how much it meant to everyone… so Tom...”  
-“Let me guess” glared Derek “he made you an offer you couldn’t refuse”  
-“Yeah…” conceded Jared “It was fine at first, we were young, we didn’t know any better but when I tried to get out…”  
-“Mammon came for his price” cut Tom “and it would have been more than just a broken knee if you didn’t come back. So please Jared shut up the Hell up and get back in the circle”.

\----

Half an hour had passed since his howl when Derek pressed Stiles hand signaling that the pack was in position. Stiles stood up beside Derek, faking weakness when he locked eyes with Tom.  
-“Hey Malefoy!” he said “you forgot one thing in your evil plan : we have a Pack!”  
Yellow, blue and red eyes flashed in the surrounding trees, the fire of an Hellbound was seen and no doubt a Banshee, a Sheriff and a hunter were hiding as well.

-“So what?” laughed Tom

Stiles just smiled at him while Scott was advanced towards the first mountain ash wall placing his hands on it. Stiles closed his eyes focusing on Scott and Tom who was once again placing his hands on the second circle. A few seconds later he grabbed Derek’s hand. When they both opened their eyes, the golden rings were there and the mountain ash circles were gone.  
-“Spark…” mumbled Tom.

\----

Everything went fast, Scott rushed to Tom who was too stunned to resist. All the other tried to escape but the pack caught them easily.  
-“What now?” asked the Sheriff  
-“Well this one is a client for Eichen’s special wing” said Stiles pushing an handcuffed Tom towards Chris “as for the others, if we don’t find any legal charges to put them away, karma should get back at them without the protection of Mammy the demon” he said in triumph.  
-“Mummy?” asked Liam “did they all sacrificed their Mothers or something?”


	5. You are mean and cruel where she was sweet and loving

Stiles woke up in a jolt. He tried to sit down but the heavy arm of a werewolf was placating his chest to the mattress.   
-“Derek” he said pushing his sleeping mate “I thought we agreed to let my father think we don’t know he knows you are sleeping in my bed by not making any noises”.  
-“That’s your phone” mumbled Derek trying to get his head under the pillow.  
-“I’m afraid that’s yours big guy” smirked Stiles.

Derek got out of the bed murmuring under his breath about not being the one to choose ‘Orange is the new black’ as a ringtone.  
-“Hello” he answered his phone while Stiles was muttering “The animals, the animals  
Trapped, trapped, trapped 'til the cage is full” *  
-“Derek! Where are you? Are you alright?” said a panicked voice over the phone.  
-“Cora? Calm down, I’m fine” answered Derek “I’m home”.  
-“No, you are not” said Cora tracing a circle in the dust on the counter of the loft “and by the looks of it, you haven’t been for weeks”.  
-“Don’t move” said Derek standing straight “we will be there in 20”.  
He hang up living Cora repeating “we?” by herself staring at her phone with a raised eyebrow.

\----

5 minutes later, Derek was speeding on main street in his Camaro, Stiles by his side.  
-“You didn’t tell your sister???” yelled Stiles  
Derek didn’t answer, he was stopping at a red light, shock and fear written all over his face.  
-“You are right to be ashamed mister” blurted Stiles. His rant was cut short when he noticed Derek’s face turning into an angry scowl. He followed Derek’s glare to set his eyes to very pissed off Kate Argent who was marching towards them.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue. Kate stopped inches from the hood. Even not shifted, the werejaguar seemed monstrous… and greenish. She looked at Derek with disgust, Stiles could feel his distress through the bond, the anger, the sadness and most of all, the hurt. He forgot about his own fear, full blown anger and protectiveness over his mate taking over.  
-“Go to Hell you bitch” he yelled a golden ring in his eyes.  
-“So it is true” said Kate with an evil laugh “I had to see it to believe it. Are you sure you really want to put up with him Stiles? I’m sure there is a way to get him off your lap. Maybe I’ll do it for you. It would be like old times, right Der-Bear?”  
Derek gritted his teeth, the only thing in his mind was to get Stiles away from her. The Camaro’s tires screeched before the car leap up running her over.  
-“Fuck!” muttered Stiles looking behind to see the werejaguar recovering in an instant.  
-“We need to get to Cora” said Derek eyes not living the road  
-“I’m calling Chris” added Stiles getting his phone from his pocket.

\---

-“You’re late” said Cora seconds before her brother surprised her with the biggest hug.  
-“So, he says he put a silver bullet in her chest which pushed her over a cliff, he has no idea how she could have survived ; but no one knows much about werejaguars” said Stiles entering the loft. “Hi Cora” he whispered smiling at the family picture “sorry to break the welcoming party but Kate Argent is back”.  
-“I know” simply answered Cora “Why are you here?” she asked Stiles  
-“HOW do you know?” cut Derek  
-“I caught her trace in Belize, followed her through Mexico where she run in circles without leaving a too bloody trail, surprisingly enough, until she made her way straight here”.  
-“You said you were trying to locate your old pack!” said Derek furious.  
-“Like you would have let me do this! Now, don’t avoid the subject ; why is Stiles with you that early in the morning? Why aren’t you leaving here anymore? What is going on Derek?”

Derek shoulder fell down, Cora’s face was expressing her worry with what Stiles was secretly referring to as ‘Hale frowny face number 10’. Derek looked at Stiles who put a hand on his shoulder and said :  
-“You’re alone with that one buddy!”  
\---

-“You look like death” said a voice from the back of the room.;  
-“Who’s there?” said the old man as firmly as he could master  
-“I guess the prodigal child has returned!” continued Kate advancing near the bed.  
-“You shouldn’t be here” said Gerard.  
-“I need the stake” she said impatiently.  
-“What could YOU possibly want it for?” he asked interested.  
-“Where is it?” she pressed  
-“Why?” he asked again  
-“Hale’s little bondmate needs to die” she said not really answering.  
-“And you want your werewolf to watch? Why would I encourage you to do that?” he frowned.  
-“You mean because of the curse? You’re as good as dead and I’m dying thanks to your son” she said pulling her shirt open and revealing a bloody wound.

\----

-“Cora.” said Stiles opening his door.  
-“Brother in law” she answered trying to be threatening but a smile was creeping on her face.  
-“I will need a full ceremony and a very long, very peaceful honeymoon before being called that, thank you very much” he claimed.  
-“For what is worth I think he could have done worse” she smiled  
-“Really?” asked Stiles genuinely surprised  
-“Shall I remind you about his ex currently terrorizing everything from little bunnies to full grown assholes somewhere in town?” she asked, grim.   
-“Please do not ever compare me to her, or to any of Derek’s exes for that matter. That would be very very disturbing.” said Stiles “Weren’t you supposed to be with him at the loft settling down?”  
-“Well I was, but I’m not staying around him in his current state” snorted Cora  
-“Yeah I can feel him brooding form here, why did you leave him alone like that?” worried Stiles.  
-“Well it is your job to put up with his tantrums now” laughed Cora “Besides he wouldn’t let me call you; something about you driving there alone not being safe.”  
-“Let’s take the Jeep” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

\----

Stiles found Derek in the corner of the loft, bear chest, sweaty and beating the crap out of a pushing ball.  
-“Wow, it’s like diving into the past” he said “except I don’t have to trick myself into thinking it’s not hot”.  
Derek ignored him not even slowing his assault on the bag.  
-“Derek? Derek? Can you even hear me?” Stiles asked. “Look I know it sucks but she knows what we are and therefore that she cannot kill us”.  
-“She is capable of much worse” Derek growled glaring at Stiles as he stopped punching.  
Stiles stared at Derek, he could feel the fear and pain underneath the werewolf’s mask of fury. He went to hug Derek, who fought it at first. He caressed his back with his right hand while cupping the back of his head with the left. Derek finally settled and sighted in the embrace.   
-“Sssh, it’s okay” Stiles started murmuring in his left ear “she won’t hurt you, not again, not ever.”  
Derek grunted, trying to get away again. Stiles tightened his embrace, surprisingly managing to keep him on check.  
-“She won’t hurt me either” he continued in Derek’s hear, “We’ve got Chris, a highly motivated Pack and the whole Sheriff's department after her, she won’t be able to come anywhere near us.”

They stayed like this for a while, Stiles gently rocking the werewolf like he would have a child. It would have been comical if it wasn’t so tragic. After several minutes, Stiles’ mind began wandering and he knew he had to change the mood before anxiety took over.  
-“Sooo… I’ve been speaking with Scott” he began  
-“Is that wise?” snorted Derek ending the hug but still gripping Stiles’ hands.  
-“He thinks you want to eat my candy in the big apple” blurted Stiles  
-“You should stop speaking with Scott” said Derek matter-of-factly.  
-“He is my BEST friend! And YOUR alpha!” retorted Stiles “I WANT to speak with him and you HAVE to listen!”  
-“Not when he is not making any sense I don’t” mumbled Derek under his breath  
-“He was speaking about next year… college…” stammered Stiles  
*“And what about it?” asked Derek interested.  
-“Do you want to go back to New York?” said Stiles timidly  
-“Do YOU want to go to New York?” countered Derek  
-“I asked first!” exclaimed Stiles  
-“Wherever you go, I go.” Derek rolled his shoulders  
-“Derek!” blurted Stiles  
-“Seriously Stiles, I already have a degree, I can transfer, I can continue taking courses online or I could do something else. My family’s insurance will keep me at float for years; not mentioning I’m currently being housed by your father. Where we live next year ; here or elsewhere, far or close, is entirely up to you.” the werewolf said in a definite tone.  
-“Umgfff” growled Stiles  
-“So what do you wanna do?” asked Derek like it was nothing  
-“Umgfff” Stiles growled again  
-“Stiles?” asked Derek trying to catch his eyes.  
-“Well, I was kind of hoping you would have some big plans that would narrow it down for me…” hesitated the young man  
-“You never thought about your future?” frowned Derek  
-“Honestly? I’ve been carefully avoiding thinking about it!” said Stiles with a sour laugh.  
Derek raised an eyebrow.  
-“What do you want me to say?” Stiles began to rant “The doctors thought my ADHD would be gone by my 14th birthday. I’m almost 18. It’s still there. In the light of recent events, it’s likely it will remain with me as long as I am my sparky self... I’m not sure I can survive trying to focus for 3 more years of college. But it’s not like I could work with my hands! I’m clumsy at best and no one would give me a job requiring mussels!”  
-“You’re perfect” said Derek wishing Stiles would stop putting himself down.  
-“Can you say that again? I want to record it.” joked Stiles.  
-“Stiles!” said Derek annoyed by the attempt to divert the topic.  
-“See!” exclaimed Stiles hands flying at the ceiling “I would be the worse student, I’m physically weak and my social skills are so poor that I manage to annoy everyone, even the ones that love me unconditionally! I’m a lost cause! I’m sorry… I”  
-“You should study psychology.” cut Derek “I’ll help keep you focused if necessary.”  
-“What?”asked Stiles gaping.  
-“You could be a therapist or a counselor” continued Derek matter-of-factly.  
-“I’m telling you I’m physically and behaviorally unfit for adult life and you tell me I should advise others?” asked Stiles shocked.  
-“You are more sane and balanced that any shrink I ever met” replied Derek.  
-“Because you, Derek Hale, are an expert in the matter” mocked Stiles  
-“Laura tried… she made me…” hesitated Derek “It doesn’t matter, look,” he put aside the sour topic of his sister “I’m not saying I’m ready to join a Christmas Carol or that I will ever be, but you always know how to pull me back from my darkest moments and… Am I amusing you?”   
-“Sorry” said Stiles smiling like an idiot “I was imagining you in a Christmas Carol. I think you should join one, it would make Christmas in Beacon Hills soooo much better”   
-“Stop changing the subject” glared Derek  
-“See! I’m drifting, you know I often am!” exclaimed Stiles. “And yet, you’re the one pretending I can focus enough to help anyone.”  
-“You can focus alright, you’re just not trying when it’s about you” regretted Derek. “Take what you just did here : I went from wanting to trash the place to considering our future together. Which, in the current situation is no short of a miracle.”  
-“I do have a cosmical line to your feelings…” tried Stiles  
-“You were doing it before that” replied Derek looking behind himself a very sad and cold feeling going through the bond. Stiles immediately recognized the spot where Boyd died.  
-“You should sell this place to a factory of stuffed puppies” Stiles muttered.  
-“There IS a reason they call you the wolf whisperer” mumbled Derek.  
-“The what?” asked Stiles with round eyes.  
-“Scott, Malia, Liam, even Isaac, YOU all taught them to control the shift.” reminded Derek “YOU guided Lydia through her abilities. All of it with shreds of half truths and only your gut. You have your father’s observation skills, a very aware view of the world, unique experience of grief, anxiety and darkness and a feroce want to help those in need. Trust me you are already good at it and I think you would enjoy it.”

Stiles was stunned. He still was surprised when receiving confirmation that Derek Hale was and always had been paying attention to him. He jumped at the werewolf’s neck, wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him in a passionate kiss.  
-“Yerkkk… I’m going for coffee!” yelled Cora from the kitchen.

\----

A week later, no one had caught any signs of Kate. If Gerard had not been found dead, choked on his own blood and all his stuff searched, the Sheriff would only have Derek’s and Stiles’ word to corroborate her being in town recently.

-“We shouldn’t be out on the open” grumbled Derek.  
-“Derek, we can’t stop living forever” said Stiles.  
-“My, my…” said a voice behind them.  
Derek froze recognizing the voice, Stiles turned around.  
-“Kate, how NOT nice to see you!” said Stiles challenging.  
-“Stiles, you are gonna die and Derek here is gonna watch” laughed Kate.  
-“Why would you do that?” asked Stiles “Cursing your family!”.  
-“What family?” snorted Kate.  
-“Allison’s family” said Stiles quietly.  
-“She’s dead because of YOU” snapped the werejaguar “you don’t deserve to breathe”.  
-“I owe it to her to continue to ‘protect those who can’t protect themselves’” replied Stiles.  
-“She was my legacy!” yelled Kate.  
-“You’re mean and cruel where she was sweet and loving!” countered Stiles.

During the whole exchange Stiles could feel Derek boiling. The talk about Allison wasn’t helping, bringing up the guilt about misjudging the girl for so long. Or maybe it was his own guilt over her death melting with his in the bond? The werewolf began to growl and to get in a defensive position. When Kate moved towards Stiles, he jumped at her and they both went rolling on the floor. Stiles couldn’t say who was winning as they struggled until he felt the bond go numb. They weren’t really in pain, everything was kind of smooth, like a dream going on in slow motion.   
Before he could make a conscious decision he was on his knees in front of Derek who was in the exact same position, with a wooden stake lodged in his chest. Kate’s evil laugh was resonating in his ears.  
-“Happy to be linked to this puppy now?” she asked triumphant. “You see my little stake is not gonna kill Derek, it’s just freezing his body until someone can get it out. He can ear everything, see everything, feel everything but not do anything. And the best part is that it’s affecting you too!”  
Stiles and Derek connected their eyes, the golden ring present in them. At this moment they knew that no matter what happened they had each other, in this life or in the other.  
When Kate cut their connection by putting herself between them, she gloated when Stiles closed his eyes.  
-“Do you think he will feel it when I kill you?” she asked getting her claws out and marching toward Stiles.  
Derek was terrified. He couldn’t move. He was terrorized his mate was gonna die in this parking lot. He knew he would mourn his lost for the rest of his life, miserable and alone, if not tortured by the worst woman he ever met.  
But he shouldn’t have lost faith in Stiles though, because the next second, the young spark was opening his eyes again and the stake went from Derek’s chest to Kate’s back. She dropped on the concrete with a ‘puff’ as Stiles regained use of his limbs.  
-“Who brings a Mountain Ash weapon to a spark fight?” he mocked her while pushing her with his foot. “You’re okay sourwolf?” he said giving him a hand to stand up.  
-“It will heal in no time” nodded Derek after recovering from the shock.   
-“Do you think she will dry?” asked Stiles looking at Kate  
-“I don’t…” began Derek.  
-“She would do a good scarecrow at the entrance of town” cut Stiles thinking. “We should really do a flyer or something so the baddies would know they shouldn’t bother coming anymore.”

*Regina Spektor - You’ve Got Time - Orange is the new black opening song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Less funny than usual? Yeah, that’s Kate Argent for you…


	6. I didn't mean to send trouble your way

The older man was sitting in the middle of the coffee shop ; high school students all around him getting their fix before classes began. He sighed : if 16-years-olds were already addicted to caffeine he was very worried for the next generation.

-“Charleston” a blunt voice tore him from his observations of Beacon Hill’s youth.  
-“You must be Mr. Hale!” he said extending his hand “please sit down ...and I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down, I’m here incognito” he added eyeing the students before blinking at Derek, trying to be funny.  
-“Why did you want to see me?” asked Derek with a frown.  
-“Well, when the head of Columbia’s history department learned I was coming here -and I really wonder how she learned about it by the way- she called and accused me of trying to snatch you up from her” he answered smiling  
-“I wasn’t aware I was in a position to be snatched up” said Derek coldly even if he was having fond memories of his old professor.  
-“Well anyone able to get that kind of reaction from her, gets my interest,” said Charleston, “so she said you left to take care of something about your sister, how did that go?”  
-“She died” answered Derek between his teeth  
-“I’m very sorry M. Hale” Charleston cleared his throat and lowering his gaze to the folder in front of him “let’s focus on the now, shall we. I see here you are taking an online course on polish history and lore. Interesting choice ; where did that come from”  
-“Personal interest” said Derek without emotion.  
Charleston paused, looking intensely in Derek’s eyes for a moment. Derek glared in return, sitting straight on his chair.  
-“School is about to start” he said suddenly recognizing the sound of a familiar jeep speedily turning in the parking lot behind him.  
-“Right!” jumped Charleston “I should probably get going. It was… interesting meeting you M. Hale ; please check our history department if you ever think of getting back on the saddle”.  
Charleston hastily put the folder in his attaché case and exited the shop, crossing the street toward Beacon Hill High School.

\----

As soon as he was out Derek was shooting Stiles a text 

He just left, I couldn’t detect any threat. You can go to the meeting.

Of course, I can go to the meeting! replied Stiles instantly What did he want?

To recruit me.

You make it seems like he works for some sort of cult!

Your father worships Berkeley University.

Stiles chuckled and jogged to class.

\----

-“Hello, Ms Martin”  
-“Professor Charleston, thanks for coming” the headmaster said shaking his hand.  
-“Anything for my best student” he smiled  
-“It was a long time ago” she returned the smile  
-“I have to say I never pictured you as the Headmaster of a small town high school” he said following her in the hallway  
-“Life has its way of surprising you” she said opening the door of an empty office  
-“You can set up here” she said “our student counselor is not currently using her office. I will send the first student. I will be over here if you need me.” she concluded pointing at her office across the hall.

\---

-“Malia Tate” said Charleston picking up a folder. “Interesting journey. You sure present noticeable capacities of adaptation. Why should I let you join us?”  
-“You shouldn’t” answered Malia bluntly.  
-“Excuse me?” asked the professor surprised  
-“I don’t have good enough grades and I don’t want to go to college, school is a waste of my time, it doesn't prepare to fight for sustenance” she declared.  
Charleston was stunned by the attitude of the young lady before him when he heard a crash from somewhere in the school. Malia’s head snapped towards the door  
-“Stay in here” she said while standing up.

All the students were thankfully in their classroom and the hallway was empty when Malia exited the office. Soon, a tall creature was facing her, dressed in a dark blue Persian outfit, turban covering his head and part of his face, which she couldn’t make up except for two glowing blue eyes without pupils. She roared, her own blue eyes showing, before jumping at her opponent. He swiftly avoided her, cutting her arm with his curved saber. She turned back and went for the throat with her claws, he pushed her back with inhuman strength, her fall breaking a range of lockers. She was stunned and at the man’s feet when she was literally saved by the bell ringing the end of first period. She looked up but he was gone.

\---

-“Lydia Martin” cheered Charleston  
-“Good morning professor” the strawberry blond responded taking the sit in front of Charleston.  
-“Everything all right out there?” he asked frowning  
-“The cinema club is testing their new sound equipment” she said uncaring “don’t pay it any attention”.  
-“Right, well what do you want to study. Biology like your mother?” he changed the subject.  
-“Mathematics” she said looking at her nails.  
-“Alright, well your grades are quite impressive, we sure would be happy to have you. I’m sure we can play down any... incidents” he said trying to catch her gaze.  
Lydia straightened in her chair ; looking at the professor inquisitively.   
-“I mean, your many interactions with the local police department where always only as a witness so…”  
-“You think I’m keeping bad company outside of school” noted Lydia calmly.  
-“Don’t worry” smiled Charleston “it is my experience that going away for colleague can help in those matter ; I guess your mother asked me here to help you make the right decision.”  
-“And Berkeley is the right decision?” she asked still staring.  
-“Well you sure have other choices in the state or even in the rest of the country but…”  
-“Good” she cut “because I have already been accepted in MIT AND Caltech last year. Full scholarships”.  
-“Why didn’t you go already then?” frowned Charleston  
-“My place is here for now” she answered like it was as obvious as the color of the sky.

\---

Stiles was sitting in the hallway holding his head in his hands, waiting for Lydia to finish her interview before he could meet with the Berkeley professor himself. The attack on Malia earlier wasn’t helping his nerves and he was near a full panic attack when Derek put an hand on his shoulder.  
-“Shouldn’t you be tracking Prince of Persia?” he mumbled  
-“His scent is all around school, it looks like he's been stalking the area” answered Derek sitting down next to Stiles, his arm now around the young man’s shoulders.  
-“Reminds me of you” chuckled Stiles.  
-“What’s on your mind?” asked Derek   
-“‘s nothing” said Stiles under his breath.  
Derek softly grabbed his chin so he could look at him with his ‘don’t-bullshit-me-I-feel-what-you-feel’ face aka Hale frowny face number 22 on Stiles' repertory. Stiles took a big breath and began one of his rants :  
-“Berkeley could be good. It’s a great school, my father sure would be ecstatic, they want you and it’s only a few hours away. But New York… New York, you know already and Kira will go back there which means Scott will follow and we always said that if we were to go to college we would do it together… But can we really leave? Those... things keep running into town, right on my father’s jurisdiction, and this is home, bad memories and good ones, this is the land your family had been protecting for generations, the town your sister just moved back in. I don’t know Derek, I think it’s too much pressure, I should go help you with the last creep, I will blew up this interview anyway”.  
-“Calm down” Derek whispered at Stiles’ ear after pulling him in a hug “your heart is racing. Everything is gonna be fine. Scott is not going to New York, is an Alpha werewolf who would not move that far away from his territory unless it was the only way to protect his pack. Your father is gonna be fine and proud of you not matter what you decide. As for the interview you always say you do best work under pressure so..."  
-“Good” said Lydia behind them “because you’re up Stiles”.

\---

-“Mister…” Charleston hesitated  
-“Just call me Stiles” said the young man used to this reaction to his name.  
-“I see you are from polish ascendance. Interesting…” mumbled the professor.  
-“How so?” asked Stiles  
-“Let’s talk about your education, that’s why we are here” deflected Charleston. “So I hear you are thinking about psychology and chemistry” he added opening a folder.  
-“I haven’t decided yet” said Stiles uneased.  
-“Your grades went from mediocre to really good in chemistry around last year, what happened?” inquired the professor.  
Stiles couldn’t explain how he was once possessed by an evil spirit whose previous victim happened to be a serial killer specialized in chemical bombs, leaving him with knowledge he promised himself to use for the good of all humanity... So he went for the slightly incomplete explanation instead:  
-“I had differences of opinions with my former teacher.”  
Charleston gave him a look pressing him to elaborate.  
-"He didn't appreciate my Sheriff of a father doing his job, even when it implicated one of my teachers" said Stiles  
-“I see” nodded Charleston “I guess that’s why he was let go from the school”  
-“No, he was murdered by another teacher” said Stiles looking at the professor daring him to deepen the subject  
-“That’s… terrible. What about psychology?” Charleston changed the subject  
-“I’ve been told past experiences would give me the right state of my mind for the job” mumbled Stiles, his eyes going back to studying the desk before him.  
-“Well” said Charleston pulling a file from a folder "I can see that you've been a patient at Eichen House"  
-“I was wrongfully interned there” burst out Stiles, looking at Charleston again, “it was a misunderstanding”  
-“You have also been caught breaking in the facility” continued the Berkeley member.  
-“Where did you get those information?” frowned Stiles  
-“I have my sources,” said Charleston remaining calm “which also tell me that your therapist there, who was also the school counselor, is wanted for questioning by the local Sheriff”  
-“Yeah, the Sheriff, my father, who would also be very interested in how you seem to have eyes in medical files as well as police reports!”, said Stiles indignant.  
-“Look; Mister Stilinski, you are the one who referred to past experiences, I’m just trying to establish what they are” countered Charleston.  
The bell rang for lunch break.  
-“Well” said Stiles, “I guess we are done here”

\---

-“So what’s going on?” asked Stiles setting his lunch tray between Scott’s and Lydia’s.  
-“We don’t know what it is” informed Scott “Malia, Derek, Liam and I ran rounds around the school, the scent is everywhere. Whatever it wants, it’s related to something in here”  
-“I bet it’s that Berkeley guy” mumbled Stiles  
-“My mother was Professor Charleston’s TA back at Berkeley, I think I would know if he was a warrior creature from the Middle East” said Lydia “plus, Malia was with him when that thing first broke in”  
-“I’m telling you the guy is hiding something” said Stiles  
-“Well, I’m meeting with him now” said Scott “maybe I’ll catch something in his scent”.

 

\----

Scott was hesitant when he made his way in the office. Convincing a representative from a college like Berkeley he was worth his time was stressful enough without the doubts his best friend just expressed.  
-“Mister McCall, have a sit” said Charleston joyful. “I hear that you made an application for NYU, let’s see if I can convince you to consider Berkley”  
Scott gave the professor a shell shocked look.  
-“You seem surprised?” laughed Charleston  
-“Well, my grades are what they are, I thought I would have to convince you” answered Scott  
-“While you may not be the most brilliant student on paper,” said Charleston looking at the file in front of him “I can spot potential when it’s in front of me ; and Berkeley is all about potential M. McCall. What are you thinking for a major?”  
-“Biology” mumbled Scott “I… I want to be a veterinarian” he said more confident  
-“O yes, you work for Dr Deaton at the animal clinic don’t you?” said the professor with a smirk  
-“How do you know that?” asked Scott now seeing why Stiles was suspicious.  
-“It’s in your school file” dismissed Charleston.

\---

-“It just doesn’t make any sense” said Stiles clutching his fingers around the stake he pulled out of Kate Argent’s body a few weeks before. “You guys have been chasing its scent and your own tales around school all day and now the guy is trekking in the woods at night fall? Creepy!”  
-“Maybe it's looking for us” said Derek worryingly.  
-“We did spent all day at school and then went patrolling the woods” agreed Kira.  
-“I don’t know” continued Stiles “I can’t believe that thing showing up the same day as mister ‘I have my sources’ is a coincidence. Scott did you get anything from him?”  
-“Well” answered the alpha “he was kind of shady but he didn’t lie, besides Lydia said…”  
-“Our banshee goddess can say all she wants” cut Stiles “IV league universities don’t usually send people in low level high schools to check on potential students. We may have kicked ass at Lacrosse this season but our senior class is not that exceptional. I’m telling you, I don’t like it. I don’t like it anymore than tracking I-don’t-know-what from the Sahara without knowing what it wants or even how to get rid of it.”

Malia suddenly appeared from the darkness. Stiles DID NOT squeal.  
-“It’s coming” she said assuming a defensive pose.  
-“It’s coming here?” asked Stiles swallowing.  
-“I can’t think of anything that could have revealed our position” chuckled Derek.  
-“When did we decide to make ourselves bate?” asked Stiles “I wish to strongly disagree with that plan!”  
The five of them took positions, backs to backs in the middle of a clearing, scanning the woods for any threats. It came fast, very fast. They barely saw him launching at Malia ; the werecoyote didn’t get to react and was thrown unconscious a few meters away. The creature was back in the woods, living the four remaining to guess from where the next attack would come.  
-“There” said Kira before running after what could have easily been her own shadow.  
-“Stay with her” ordered Scott pointing at Malia before rushing after the Kitzune.  
Derek looked briefly at Stiles before leading him by the arm next to Malia. Stiles bend over to check on her while Derek stood guard ; thankfully, he found a strong pulse.  
-“You know” he whispered after sighting in relief, “if this was a horror movie…”  
Before he could finish his sentence, he heard -or more exactly felt- his boyfriend drop unconscious on the ground. Still kneeling besides Malia, he turned around to face a very angry, very blue Sahara warrior.  
-“This is what you get for protecting the emissary” said the guy with a thick accent.  
Stiles closed his golden ringed eyes went he saw the saber about to cut his neck. A metallic sound made him realized he wasn’t dead. If Kira wasn’t already his favorite Kitzune, she would have gained the title right there! Her sword shining under the moon, she was fighting valiantly but she was smaller and probably less experienced than her opponent. He disarmed her and got her cornered against a tree, almost kneeling with a saber at her throat.  
-“Kira!” yelled Stiles while throwing her her sword.  
She didn’t have time to think before impaling the blue eyed Persian.  
-“Everyone okay?” asked Scott rushing to them as Derek and Malia were getting up.  
-“Scott, I...I had no choice” mumbled Kira visibly in shock as blood was smearing down her neck.  
-“Yeah…” said Scott softly, his eyes trailing on the ground.  
-“Scott!” interrupted Stiles  
-“I know, I heard” answered the werewolf going in alpha mode.  
-“Malia, you get Kira home, call Chris with the location of the body” he ordered. “Derek, I hope you’re alright because we need to get to Deaton ASAP”.

\---

As soon as Stiles’ jeep parked in front of the clinic, Derek and Scott made their way out with visible fangs and claws. There was a wariness is the bond that wasn’t there during the car ride.  
-“What is it?” whispered Stiles  
-“Charleston is here” answered Derek between his teeth “just two heartbeats”.  
Less than a minute after, Scott was knocking the door of the clinic out of its hinges. They got in, Scott first, Derek and Stiles following closely, both werewolves shifted and all of their eyes glowing.  
They found Deaton and Charleston sitting around the reception desk...drinking tea.  
-“Alpha McCall” greeted Charleston undisturbed.  
-“Shady but not lying” snorted Stiles relaxing “I know it reminded me of someone!”  
-“Dr. Deaton, what is going on?” asked Scott, his oblivious expression making his werewolf face kind of funny.  
-“Andrew here is the emissary of the Berkeley Pack, we are doing some long overdue catching up” answered Deaton like he was discussing the weather.  
-“The representative of a rival pack is checking us up and instead of warning us you invite him over for tea?!” erupted Stiles, slowly drifting towards Derek.   
-“Bondmates?” asked Charleston eying Deaton.  
Deaton gave out the beginning of a smile while Derek ; who had yet to abandon his beta form, growled.  
-“Calm down mister Hale” said the veterinarian “the Berkeley Pack is not a threat to you ; they are longtime allies, I believe they even temporarily welcomed your uncle in their ranks during his studies”  
-“That’s a relief” snorted Stiles again.  
-“And to answer you mister Stilinsky” continued Deaton “I have tried to get Andrew here for months, you see more than an emissary, he is also a renowned expert on nemethons”  
-“Renowned by whom?” mocked Stiles “Besides, it doesn’t explain why we’ve been chasing evil Aladin all day”  
-“Care to explain?” asked Deaton locking eyes with Derek  
-“We’ve been tracking down something all day” answered Derek still stiff “A blue creature dressed as a Persian warrior ; it is dead now.”  
-“Must have been following me here” sighted Charleston “he probably thought he could abduct me easily outside the protection of my Pack. Alpha McCall” he said solemnly ”I’m truly sorry, I didn’t mean to send trouble your way”.  
-“Well, no one was badly injured so…” began Scott.  
-“Can you shut it down?” interrupted Stiles and leaving Scott lost as to what he meant  
-“A nemethon is a neutral source of supernatural energy” lectured Charleston “trying to destroy it is like hoping to stop the wind from blowing. Restraining a nemethon in hopes of rendering it dormant is a dangerous and complex enterprise and always a temporary fix.”  
-“So what do we do?” asked Scott.  
-“You can welcome it into your Pack” smiled Charleston like he was suggesting a night to the movies.  
Derek frowned. Even if didn't think it was possible, Stiles could feel his bondmate loathe the idea.  
-“See the Nemethon as an energy spirit” continued Charleston “it has its own will, even if, as you’ve experienced, some atrocious rituals can bend it for some time. But, some people are believed to have the ability to communicate directly with the Nemethon’s spirit. Such people could convince it to become their ally. Such people are called Sparks”.  
Stiles shook his head and turned towards Derek.  
-“Common” he said “let’s go home. We need to disappoint my father and tell him how we are NOT going to Berkeley next year since the head of student relations is completely wacko and wants me to make friends with the remains of a fucking evil tree!”

Derek and Stiles left the clinic, living a stunned Scott behind.  
-“Would you be so kind to fix the door before you live?” asked Deaton returning to his tea “it gets chilly at this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about the US university system, I do hope there are not too much mistakes about that in this fic...


	7. I mean it Derek! You are avoiding me and it's not acceptable!

It was a pretty random night, nothing special about it. Stiles was comfortably lying down on his bed, in sweatpants and a plaid shirt, waiting for Derek to finish his shower before starting the movie he had just selected for them. His thought were drifting between reflections about college choices and different methods he could use to connect with the Nemethon. The only thing he knew for sure was that he WOULD NOT let himself be drown in a bathtub full of ice EVER AGAIN. Derek stormed in the room fully dressed in a black jean and a white tee shirt, his hair still slightly damped from his shower. God he looked good!  
He went straight for the dresser, pulled some pants and a shirt and handed them to Stiles saying :  
-“Put that on, we are going out”.  
Stiles sat up, checked his phone for any notification from the Pack, finding none, and then processed to study Derek from head to toes. The werewolf was slightly blushing. Well he wasn’t really, but he was doing what Stiles assumed was his blushing face (read Hale frowny face number 29).  
-“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?” he finally asked with a smile on the corner of his mouth.  
-“Just get ready” pleaded Derek .  
Ten minutes later they were driving towards a restaurant on the edge of town.

\---

-“This is a pretty cosy place” said Stiles looking at Derek form behind his menu “discreet as well, I like it”  
They were sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant, no one would be able to see them from the main room.  
-“Laura waitered tables here one summer” murmured Derek “I know where the exits are if we run into trouble, plus the staff is still the same and they won’t gossip”.  
-“The food looks pretty nice too” approved Stiles “any particular reason you wanted to do this tonight?”  
-“I just thought we needed to get out of the house for a while” shrugged Derek.  
-“I’m sorry if I have been a bit silent lately” said Stiles putting his hand on Derek’s.  
-“I’m not sure you are capable of being silent” mocked Derek locking their fingers together.  
-“You know what I mean...” replied Stiles looking at him in the eyes “this whole story with Charleston and the Nem…”  
-“I don’t want to talk about that” tensed Derek “just not tonight, please” he added softly taking Stiles’ other hand and looking at him with a begging expression a.k.a. frowny face number 9.  
-“Yeah, you’re right” answered Stiles “let’s just enjoy ourselves for once”.

\---

-“What’s up Daddy’o?” said Stiles cheerfully while entering his father’s office the next day, Scott in tow.  
-“Close the door” said the Sheriff standing from his desk to walk toward the whiteboard.  
After the mantah debacle, Stiles started to try and convince his father to let the Pack have insights on any ‘strange’ -a.k.a. likely supernatural- cases he encountered. The Sheriff finally gave in after Liam and Mason tried, and failed, to break in the evidence locker. Plus, he was pretty sure Parish would eventually spill everything to Lydia anyway. So he set up a whiteboard in his office and they agreed that he would ask Stiles to bring over dinner when he had something to show to the Pack.  
He made a face looking at the bag Stiles was holding, which probably contained some tofu and vegetables, and began speaking, pointing at the pictures on the wall.  
-“Three victims, found two days ago respectively in the parking lot of the grocery store on Victoria street, on a bench in Washington Park and in the alley behind Alfredo’s. Four other were found last night, also in random locations. There are no known connections between them other than the way they were killed. They all present a triangular puncture wounds at the base of their skull. We thought it was some kind of pike or some other odd weapon but the ME report just came in on the three first victims and apparently they were injected some sort of organic compound. It's unclear if it’s what killed them or if it was used as a way to subdue them ; ultimate cause of death seems to be an heart attack. Also, all the bodies have a nasty rash on their torso and abdomen. I can only assume we will have the same results for the other four once their autopsies are completed.”  
-“I will get my mum to pull some of the substance from one of the bodies for Deaton. I assume they are kept at the hospital morgue?” asked Scott pulling his phone from his pocket.  
The Sheriff nodded.  
-“The body count is quite overwhelming. Did you call for a curfew?” asked Stiles  
-“Yeah” said the Sheriff “not that it had much effect last time”  
-“Right...” mumbled Stiles advancing towards a maps on the wall “what worries me the most are the locations of the bodies. Were they moved post mortem?”  
-“Not that we can tell” informed the Sheriff  
-“Why does it matter?” asked Scott putting away his phone after sending a text.  
-“As I said, they appear random” pointed the Sheriff.  
-“Random, maybe” mumbled Stiles “but for all the twisted monsters we encountered, they at least tried to remain discreet. This is the dirty work of something that doesn’t care to get caught, they don’t trap their victims in warehouses nor kidnap them for a kill in the woods. It looks like crimes of opportunity with no effort of hiding anything, they don’t take any precaution and I’m not sure they even have a plan. That make them unpredictable and very dangerous”  
-“My thoughts exactly” sighed the Sheriff.

\---

-“Stiles it doesn’t even look like you are trying!” said Lydia frustrated.  
-“Common Lyds, in what world can you imagine I would be able to meditate?” countered Stiles.  
They were sitting yoga style on the Nemethon, trying to get Stiles to use his spark to connect with it.  
-“Where is Derek anyway?” asked Lydia  
Stiles remembered the conversation he had with his boyfriend the week before while getting back from Deaton’s after their chat with Charleston.  
-“Stiles, said the werewolf, my high school friends tried to enslave us to that tree, Cora was almost sacrificed to that tree, Paige died under that tree… I… I understand you have to do this for the Pack, for the town, but I can’t be part of it. I’m sorry.”

Stiles must have made a face because Lydia was taking his hand and speaking to him smoothly.  
-“Stiles I believe you can do that, you just have to believe it too”.  
-"It’s not really a matter of believing I can do it” said Stiles getting up “It’s more about believing I should. I mean, think about it, everything we’ve been through those last few years seems somehow connected to that tree. Granted, very remotely connected sometimes but still… I don’t know. I think I’m done, at least for today, let’s go see what Deaton can tell us”.

\---

-“Hey Dad” said Stiles entering the Sheriff’s office after dropping Lydia off, “here is your lunch”.  
-“Did you have to bring that thing?” asked the Sheriff looking inside the box his son just handed him.  
-“That’s a perfectly eatable bulgur salad!” defended Stiles “Besides, I also come bearing information : according to Deaton, the compound found in the victim's’ systems is very similar to red ants’ venom, it’s probably what’s induced heart attacks on all of them.”  
-“Not all of them” said the Sheriff “I just got back for the hospital where I interviewed your friend Greenberg”  
-“I wouldn’t go as far as calling him a friend, I mean, he is… well there is nothing special about the guy, really”  
-“He is special enough to have survived an attack” cut the Sheriff “Doesn’t remember anything though, I would have concluded to one of your pranks if it wasn’t for the triangular wound at the back of his skull. Oh, and apparently he had no rash, if it even matters to someone...”  
-“Well I, for sure, don’t care about Greenberg’s lack of belly rash” smirked Stiles.

\---

It was close to midnight and still Stiles couldn’t sleep, whether it was the excitement of the day or the absence of Derek beside him, he was feeling like that one time he ran out of adderall and went 3 days without being able to rest. I hadn’t been pretty.  
After 2 hours of tossing in his bed he heard a knock on the window.  
-“Finally” he muttered getting up to open it.  
-“I’m sorry” mumbled Derek getting in.  
-“For what?” exclaimed Stiles “Not using the front door like a normal person? Or maybe it is because I’m here waiting with no idea where you are? But why would I possibly worry? It’s not like you were tracking a potentially deadly psychopath! Oh but wait, you were!!!”  
-“I know, I’m just” muttered Derek.  
-“Don’t even try to justify this!” yelled Stiles.  
-“I’m sorry, I …” sighted Derek leaning against the wall.  
-“I mean it Derek! You are avoiding me and it’s not acceptable!” said Stiles eying his boyfriend with an angry expression.  
-“I’m not …”  
-“Yes you are, and you know what? We don't have time for that right now! Something bad has come into town, and no matter what magical connection I may have to your emotions and sensations, I need to know where you are, and that you are safe!”  
-“I know, you’re right, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again” conceded Derek.  
-“Of course I’m right, take a shower before you come to bed” Stiles dismissed him.  
When Derek came out of the bathroom, Stiles laid in bed pretending to sleep, which Derek, of course, could tell just listening at his heart. He also could feel that his boyfriend was annoyed and frustrated with him. Neither of the bondmates were up to talk about it; so the werewolf sighted and laid next to Stiles. They eventually fell into a restless sleep.

\---

Scott and Stiles where in the locker getting ready for Lacrosse practice.   
-“Hey Greenberg” said Stiles, I heard you got in trouble yesterday”.  
All present lacrosse players turned at once, eyes flashed purple and zeroing on them.   
-“I guess he did more than surviving” mumbled Stiles while he and Scott ran out of the locker room.  
It took the combined strength of an Alpha werewolf and a spark - mostly of the Alpha but still- to keep the door shut as apparently all of their team was adamant on getting to them.  
-“What are you doing?” asked Malia appearing with Lydia.  
-“A little help?” asked Scott.  
Malia went to put her shoulder on the door while Stiles explained :  
-“Well apparently, those who aren’t killed by the wereant thing go psycho”.  
-“It’s not a werecreature” said Lydia “I found it on the bestiary last night, it's a parasite. When bitten, you die or you get infected. Then your only purpose is to expand the colony, the more members, the stronger each individual becomes. Based on the exponential rate it spreads, I wouldn’t be surprised if half of town was affected by now. There seems to be a cure though ; something called Bêdawîtî Ash”.  
-“We should talk to Deaton”, said Scott.  
The pressure on the door fell, Stiles lost his footing and fell head first on the ground. Scott opened the door slowly to investigate. He found a hole in the outside wall.  
-“They are indeed pretty strong” nodded the Alpha.  
-“We can start with claustrophobia on the list of their weakness” said Stiles “or maybe that delightful locker-room smell ran them away? We should all wear dirty sport clothes from now on, just to be safe!”

\----

-“That was my dad” said Stiles hanging up the phone “infected people are running around town, he is organizing patrols with Chris and some volunteers ; this is beginning to feel like the zombie apocalypse!”  
-“As I was explaining to Mister Hale” said Deaton “I don’t have Bêdawîtî Ash in my possession, however I can tell you where to obtain it”  
-“Spill it out Doc!” exclaimed Stiles “we don’t have all day”  
-“Well, ‘Bêdawîtî’ is kurde for infinity which is why that kind of ashes can only be found at the core of a very specific kind of trees, the kind that don’t die” explained the veterinarian.  
-“Of course” growled Derek  
-“Look I’ve been trying to connect with it with no success, maybe it’s time for a more aggressive method, do you happened to keep a chainsaw in here?” asked Stiles stepping in the supply room.  
-“You know it cannot be this simple” sighed Derek.  
-“Here” said Deaton handing Stiles some sort of wineskin “this contains a potion used by shamans to communicate with the spirit world, it should help”.  
-“Derek…” muttered Stiles  
-“You need to go” answered Derek face closed “I will join the rest of the Pack to do damage control in town”.

\----

-“Derek, did Deaton had the cure?” asked Scott  
-“Stiles is working on it” answered Derek   
-“All Right” said the Alpha “in the meantime, we need to protect the population. Remember the infected are not in control of their actions, fight them off but don’t arm them”  
-“Is it even possible?” asked Malia  
-“She’s right” agreed Mason “they won’t back down easily”  
-“Well” continued Scott “do everything you need not to let them get to you or anyone uninfected just… try not to kill anyone. Kira you’re with Liam, cover the hospital ; Mason, Malia, the school. I’m with Lydia at the police station. Derek, you’re sister is with Chris patrolling the warehouse area, you might want to give them a hand.”

\----

Stiles was walking in the Preserve, looking for the Nemethon. He was freezing, more than a little worried about what was going on in town, also well in the way of being totally drunk.  
-“Common, common, common” he mumbled “Deaton makes good moonshine, I’ll give him that, but it’s not helping. I can’t even find the damn tree! Plus I’m talking to myself! Brilliant!”  
He reach a clearing and let himself fell on a log, taking his head in his hands  
-“Think” he said to himself again “the Nemethon is not in a place you can find, it reveals itself to those who really seek it. It’s not the time to unconsciously sabotage yourself.”  
Stiles was gathering his thoughts, trying to will himself into finding the Nemethon when he realized he wasn’t cold anymore.  
-“Stiles” he heard in the wind.  
His head snapped but he saw nothing.  
-“Great! Acoustic hallucinations, what an unpleasant sensation I was SO NOT looking forward to feel again”.

\----

-“You need to lock up the hospital!” urged Liam.  
-“Look” answered his step father “I don’t know what you think will happen, but this is a hospital, people need it open in order to get treated”.  
-“I talking about a life and death situation here!” insisted Liam.  
-“No, I AM” replied the doctor.  
-“Doctor, you need to listen to him!” cut Melissa “trust me if he says you need to do it, then you need to do it” she added with her ‘I mean business’ look.  
Liam nodded his thanks Kira who had appeared behind Melissa.  
-“What now?” he asked the Kitsune.  
-“We make sure there is no infected person inside. If we find some we lock them up away from the other patients. Let’s hope Stiles come through and fast” said Liam with a determined look marching down the hospital hallways with Kira.

\----

-“Stiles” said the voice again.  
-“Stop playing with me, you can’t be her!” yelled Stiles.  
-“Who can’t I be?” asked the voice.  
-“Allison” whispered Stiles as the young girl appeared in front of him.  
-“That’s right, that’s my name!” she said sweetly “why won’t you believe it’s me?”  
-“Because you’re dead” mumbled Stiles eyes on the ground “you’re dead because of me… God I’m so sorry Allison”.  
-“Oh you’re right I’m dead!” exclaimed Allison like she just found out Christmas came early “well that’s gotta be weird...”  
-“You’re telling me!” snorted Stiles “I’m losing my mind again, and it’s the worst possible time for it!”  
-“You’re not losing your mind Stiles” reassured Allison “I’m not really here, I’m just an echo of who I was when you, me and Scott sacrificed ourselves to the Nemethon to save our parents. You remember that day?”.  
-“Yeah, I had nightmares about it until…”  
-“Until your nightmares became about me dying?” she asked in an innocent tone. “Deep down you know it wasn’t your fault.”  
-“Still I could have… God I’m so sorry”.  
-“Stop it!” she said with the voice of the woman who was meant to be the leader of the biggest hunter family “you always do your best to save your friends, you need to do that again today!”

\----

-“What is it?” asked Cora watching the wince on her brother's face.  
-“Nothing”.  
-“Derek?”.  
-“It’s Stiles, I think he made contact” he grunted.  
-“Good” cut Chris “because that lot“ he added pointing at the group of infected people they were following “is heading to town and I’m afraid we will soon have no other choice than to stop them by force”.

\----  
\- “Is that everyone?” asked Malia.  
\- “Yeah” answered Lydia’s mother “most student didn’t show up this morning”.  
\- “Hopefully it means all infected teens were compelled to skip school” said Mason.  
\- “Will you finally tell me why I have all students and personal trapped in the auditorium?” asked the principal impatient.

\----

-“It’s okay Stiles” said Allison reassuring.  
-“No it’s not okay!” claimed Stiles “you’re dead, the town is dying. Everyone will soon be dead or turned evil if I don’t do this, and Derek…”  
-“How is that about Derek?” asked Allison “Oh right bondmates” she added after a second.  
-“You knew all along?” frowned Stiles.  
-“No, I honestly thought you would pine for Lydia forever. I’m your link to the Nemethon, I just know this kind of things now” she answered matter of factly.  
-“Then tell me what I should do!” exclaimed Stiles.  
-“You need to trust the Nemethon’s spirit, show it you and your Pack can be trusted. Open your mind to it, let it trust you.” she said seriously.  
-“It shouldn’t matter if me and some spirit are trusting each other, which would be quite an ironic accomplishment, I’m not the Alpha of the Pack, Scott is!” countered Stiles.  
-“Scott is your brother, not in blood but in spirit, which is all that matters here. You always trusted each other, every decision he makes for the Pack, he makes in accordance with you. You have every legitimacy to speak in his name. Now focus, time is at the essence here, isn’t it?”

\----  
\- “There is a residential area two blocks away, we cannot let them go any further” said Chris.  
\- “Agreed” mumbled Derek.  
\- “I will circle them and ambush them for the North, you two block their retreat” said the hunter before taking off.  
\- “Remember, no killing” said Derek in his back.

\- “You don’t look so good” remarked Cora.  
\- “I’ll be fine” growled Derek.  
At same time, Chris was using his tasers on two of the infected, 4 of them came running towards the werewolves position. Derek braced himself. He knocked down the first one on the first strike and proceed to fight a second one. When he finally came down, the werewolf was struggling to catch his breath.  
-“Those guys are strong granted, but still it shouldn’t have take that much of you” said Cora looking at the two guys who were at her feet, unconscious “help me tie them to that landpost.”  
-“I can’t do it” growled Derek.  
-“Sure you can, that’s the easy part” answered his sister.  
-“No I mean… Stiles is close, I can feel it, I just… once he connects with the Nemethon, I will be link to it through the bond we share, I cannot bear it. I need… I need to be as far away as possible.”  
-“Won’t the Bondmates link kill both of you if you run?” asked Cora worried.  
-“No, not anymore, we are so close now that the link will remain wherever we are. I just… I’m sorry.”  
-“Derek you can’t do that to Stiles, to the Pack, to yourself. Even if the Nemethon doesn’t affect you from a distance, which you can’t be sure of, in the long run, you won’t forgive yourself if you abandon us. If abandon him. And you will be alone, an omega ; trust me a connection to an eternal spirit is a small price to pay to have a Pack.”  
-“I’m so sorry Cora, Scott will keep you in the Pack even if I’m not here. I just, I can’t”.  
When Chris came back, Derek was gone.

\---

-“Crap” yelled Scott closing the cell behind them.  
-“Yep, purple is not a good look on the Sheriff” said Lydia.  
-“He could have died from that bite! Stiles would never forgive me” said Scott panicked.  
-“Well, at least all the cops wouldn’t have stand down on his order just to get bitten themselves”, the banshee noted.  
-“This is a mess, I hope the others are alright. How long do you think we have before they figure out a way to open those cell doors and get to us?” asked Scott.  
-“Stiles is not picking up his phone” said Lydia putting her own phone back in her pocket .  
-“Let’s hope he can do it” mumbled Scott.  
-“If he doesn’t, the ant collective is gonna get the power of a True Alpha, I’m not sure the tables can be turned after that” frowned Lydia.

\---

-“You are so close” murmured Allison not wanting to break Stiles’ concentration.  
-“I can’t!” screamed Stiles like he was in pain.  
-“Yes you can” said the girl “just open up, you’re almost there”.  
-“This is hurting Derek, I can feel it”.  
-“I know Derek is not on board with this, but once you make the Nemethon part of the Pack, he will realize that…”  
-“You don’t understand!” cut Stiles “Derek and I are Bondmates and even if his stubborn paranoia was misplaced, which really isn’t if you think about it, this is hurting him and I can’t…”  
-“Stiles, you know what’s at stake here” reasoned Alisson.  
-“I do! And nevertheless, I can’t knowingly arm Derek, I couldn’t even if I wanted to ; it’s like... it would literally be easier to will my heart to stop beating.”

\---

-“How is it going on your hand?” asked Liam on the phone.  
-“We are camped up in the auditorium, no signs of infected people, I guess the school is away enough from town” answered Mason.  
-“It’s probably a matter of time before they realize we’re guarding a perfect supply of food” noted Malia.  
-“I’m more afraid of how we are gonna keep everyone in when the bell rings the end of last period in a few minutes” said Mason rolling his eyes “How are things at the hospital?”  
-“We are on lockdown” sighed Liam “infected people are banging at the doors but they are holding for now. A bunch of doctors got out an hour ago to ‘help the sick’. Some people from the waiting area blocked the doors after them so that they couldn’t come back as ‘zombies’ ; not that they even tried to come back."  
-“Any news for Scott?” asked Malia.  
-“He said there is nothing we can do besides waiting” answered Kira in the background.

\---

Stiles was sitting on the Nemethon’s stump. Elbows on his knees and head in his hand. Allison was gone. He knew he failed. The entire town was going to be dead or worse and he couldn’t feel Derek anymore. He was crying, feeling the panic attack coming and he was almost welcoming it, hoping the physical pain would override the despair he was swiping in. The wind was blowing in the leaves of the nearby trees, signaling that the spirit of the Nemethon was there, so close but still out of his reach.  
It felt like hours had passed since Allison disappeared ; it was today’s sunset but he could have easily been tomorrow’s ; not that Stiles would see it, or maybe as an evil ant-like creature if he was unfortunate enough to survive the bite.  
He was lost in his thoughts of guilt, of pain, his brain going to his Pack, his father and then he finally let the exhaustion take him falling on his side and calling for his bondmate in a whisper :  
“Derek…”

A fully shifted werewolf was running through the woods, only hoping to get to his mate on time. When the Nemethon came in his view he progressively transformed back into human.  
-“Stiles” he murmured taking the spark in his arms “I’m so sorry I let you do this alone, I’m here now, I’m with you, I love you, please open your eyes”.  
-“Derek” mumbled Stiles opening his eyes.  
-“Yes it’s me, I’m here” said the werewolf.  
-“I can’t…” started Stiles.  
-“Yes you can, we can. I’m sorry, I’ve been so selfish and stubborn. I’m sorry I left. I’m ready to do this with you now” said Derek looking at him in the eyes.  
A golden ring appeared in their eyes before Stiles’ closed again.

-“Stiles?”.  
-“Allison? Where is Derek? I swear he was just here”.  
-“He is. You’re the spark and he cannot follow in this plan but he is with you, always. I have to say I didn’t think he could get out of his angst but you’re a good influence on him”.  
-“Shall we do this then?”  
-“Oh but you already are!”

Derek just had time to pull Stiles’ unconscious body away from the Nemethon when the slump parted into two pieces revealing some kind of greenish dust in its center. Derek was in awe when he felt Stiles moving.  
-“Derek, watch out!” yelled Stiles pushing the werewolf aside.  
He bent down to grab a handful of ash and blew it at the face of a very pissed and purple eyed Greenberg before he could reach his boyfriend.  
-“What in the…” said Derek looking at the lacrosse player going limp on the floor.  
-“Common sourwolf” cut Stiles “I have grocery bags in the Jeep, we need to get as much as possible of that stuff and get to the others!”  
They run to the Jeep and back to the Nemethon, Derek at first hesitant, found out he could touch this kind of ash without getting hurt. They run back to the Jeep, Stiles jumped behind the wheel and said:  
-“You might want to put some clothes on before we reach town” he smirked at Derek’s naked body pointing at the duffel bag at his feet ; “it’s bad enough Greenberg saw you naked!”  
-“How are we gonna spread that thing on all the infected?” asked Derek struggling to put his shirt on it the tight space of the Jeep.  
-“I have my idea” said Stiles with a wink.

\----

Scott pushed Lydia behind him while he looked horrified at the Sheriff trying to grab him, his arm twisted between the bars of the cell. Suddenly, he heard a crash, that was the hallway door opening.The Sheriff didn’t even noticed too focused on Scott who was staring at him, not knowing what to do.  
-“What the hell do you think you are doing, Dad!” said Stiles “that’s not the way to treat the town Alpha! And by the way, I want to be there when you explain Melissa how you tried to eat her son.”  
-“They are not eating them” noted Derek.  
-“I know” said Stiles annoyed “I was going for the dramatic effect! Which is apparently useless since he is not even LISTENING to me!” he added gesturing at his father.  
The Sheriff was still trying to reach Scott and Lydia who were in the back of the cell, to far for him to even touch.  
-“How did you passed all the angry zombies out there?” asked Scott.  
-“Did you bring the ashes?” asked Lydia.  
-“Hey!” yelled Stiles grabbing a pen from the desk and throwing it at his father.  
That got his attention : the Sheriff turned around and went to grab him. Stiles pulled a water gun from behind his back and proceeded to spray the Sheriff.  
-“Bêbawîtî-water cocktail! Take that Zombie Dad!” he said triumphant.  
The Sheriff went limp against a wall while Derek was trying to open the cell.  
-“Keys are hanged over there” said Stiles pointing at a cupboard.  
-“And the Sheriff didn’t know that?” asked Scott.  
-“I guess, once infected, the host is only focused on infecting more people and does not access previous memories” noted Lydia.  
-“Are those the guns you were telling me about?” asked Scott checking out the water guns Stiles and Derek were carrying.  
-“Yeah!” beamed Stiles “the biggest and more powerful on the market ; 15 feet of range, half a gallon in the tank. Someone said it was childish to order them” he added glancing at Derek “I guess someone will have to apologize and be thankful that I had this babies in the car”.  
-“The only reason they were in there is because you didn’t tell me you bought them and then didn’t dare bring them home” snorted Derek.  
-“Boys!” cut Lydia “I can only guess there are still infected people running around?”  
-“Right, sorry” said Stiles.  
-“We need a plan” said Scott.  
“Yeah” agreed Derek.  
Scott looked at Stiles, then at Lydia, then back at Stiles  
“Well you are the Alpha!” said Stiles “aren’t you the one supposed to make the decisions?”  
“You’re the one with the ash voodoo thing! I assumed you already had a plan” exclaimed Scott.  
-“I just opened my mind to an eternal tree, then gunned my way across town to kick down my father to save your ass!” answered Stiles.  
Lydia rolled her eyes and then asked Derek.  
-“How much of it did you get?”  
-“The Jeep’s trunk is packed with it” said Derek.  
-“Liquid form?” asked Lydia.  
-“No ashes” answered Derek.  
-“Good. What are the proportion of the water/ash mix?”  
Derek stayed silent and turned to Stiles.  
-“I don’t know!” yelled Stiles his hands flying over his head “she didn’t really speak specifics! I just sprinkled some in the guns’ tanks, which we will need to recharge pretty soon by the way”.  
-“She?” frowned Derek.  
-“The Nemethon is a girl?” asked Scott confused.  
-“No…” mumbled Stiles “look it’s not important right now. I’m not sure the proportions really matter, I can use my spark to mix it and we will be fine”.  
-“Let’s go then!” said Lydia.  
-“Where?” asked Stiles.  
-“The firefighters casern is next door” she said casually “Scott and Derek will hijack a fire truck and get ready to spread water across town”.  
-“Derek would really rock the firefighter outfit” agreed Stiles.  
Derek rolled his eyes but went back to the blushing/angry Hale face number 29.  
-“In the meantime” continued Lydia annoyed “we will meet up with Chris and Cora to the water system facilities and contaminate the town’s water supplies with the ashes. The others can turn on the sprinklers at the hospital and at the school. After that, we can find more water guns and do turns in town to find the remaining infected people”.  
-“This is gonna the biggest water battle this town has ever seen!” said Stiles high fiving Scott.


	8. Epilogue

-“Where are we going?” asked Derek intrigued. Stiles was dragging him into the woods which was not like him, not without a deadly threat to track down or a body to recover.  
-“I thought we could escape the Six Feet Under reenactment for a few hours” Stiles shrugged.  
-“A lot of people have died…” regretted Derek  
-“Yeah… and the CDC is still going through my dad’s investigation. They can’t figured what the ‘disease’ was or what stopped it. I told them they would be better off sending Mulder and Scully. It wasn’t appreciated… Here we are!” said Stiles.  
-“Where is here?” asked Derek looking suspiciously at the clearing.

The werewolf knew the preserve better than anyone, well maybe not Malia, but he would have for sure remembered if he had seen the place before. There were strange, granted kind of lovely but still strange, trees standing in the center. Probably a dozen of young trees, they looked healthy and would probably be perfectly normal if they weren’t planted very close to each other, touching actually, and if their trunks and branches weren’t kind of mingling and twisting together starting about 8 feet above the ground. Like if nature had wanted to create some kind of inviting sunshade able to shelter a small group of people.  
-“This” said Stiles putting down the picnic basket he was carrying a the feet of the trees “is the Nemethon. So I brought hot dogs, I know it’s a bit redundant with you being here but still, they are delicious.”  
-“This is what?” asked Derek stunned  
-“Duh… curly fries!” answered Stiles with his best 'are you dumb expression' while gently putting down the precious package he was holding.  
-“No I mean this!” said Derek waving at the trees.  
-“Deaton did some mumbo jumbo to connect it to the telluric currents and it pumped down the mystical energy to renew or something” answered Stiles waving his hands in direction of the trees. “There is a tree for each person who was sacrificed to it, kind of a tribute. It also has the noticeable advantage of being far less creepy” he added.  
Derek approached the new Nemethon carefully, he inhaled heavily trying to catch the vibe of the place. It was… pretty good : the smell of newly formed leaves and fresh grass and something like… hope. Hope for better days, hope for the town to become a beacon of good, hope for new beginnings.  
Stiles was suddenly behind him, palming the trees.   
-“This is Heather” he said with a smile, “Dr. Hilyard” he added palming another tree.  
Stiles made a face when he touched a third tree.  
-“What is it?” asked Derek worried  
-“Harris” mumbled Stiles. “This one is Paige” he said taking Derek’s hand to put it on one of the trees in the middle. “You take a moment, I’ll finish setting up lunch”.  
Derek closed his eyes, memories of the brunette folding his mind, maybe it was wishful thinking but he could swear he heard a cello mixed with the laughter of his first girlfriend. It made him smile, and for the first time in years he was able to think about her without seeing her dying in a root cellar. He turned around and joined Stiles who was sitting on a blanket surrounded by food containers and cans of soda. He went to sit behind him hugging the young man with his arms and his legs and burying his face in the crack of his neck.  
-“Thank you” he murmured.  
-“This is a time to put people to rest before moving forward” shrugged Stiles “besides, I think she’s got a good spot, just next to Allison, they will get along, I’m sure”.  
-“Allison?” frowned Derek “but she didn’t…”  
-“Die for the tree?” finished Stiles “No she did not, but her essence is there from the sacrifice we made to save our parents. By the way she saved the town last week because I couldn’t have done it without her.”  
-“Does that mean?” frowned Derek.  
-“Yep” answered Stiles “Scott and I will have our own woodwork when we kick the bucket”.  
-“If you die I die” growled Derek.  
-“Yeah, about that...” started Stiles.

\----

50 years later

-“Stiles! Lunch is ready!” called Scott.  
-“I’m coming GrandPa Scott” said a brunette little girl running toward the old Alpha.  
-“Where is your brother?” asked Scott.  
-“He is helping aunt Lydia out of the car” the girl answered.  
-“Good” said Scott “we should wait for them before starting though” he added.  
The girl sighed, but soon she forgot the delicious looking picnic to study the preserve around her.  
-“GrandPa Scott? Why are those trees different from the others?” she asked after a while pointing at the two trees in the middle of the Nemethon, tangled together form the ground up and not from a few feet above like the others.  
-“Those are the trees of your uncles Stiles and Derek” answered Scott.  
-“My brother and I are named them!” she said proudly.  
-“That’s right” said Scott.  
-“But they died just before we were born” she noted “I thought the Nemethon had trees for people who died years and years ago.”  
-“Yes, but...” hesitated Scott.  
-“But what?” asked Stiles who was as curious as his best friend had been.  
-“Well, when it became clear that your uncle Stiles wasn’t gonna make it, and that there was nothing we could do, Derek brought him here so they could rest together forever and watch over us like they always did.”  
-“But why did uncle Derek had to die as well? And why are their trees different?” pressed the little girl.  
-“They were Bondmates” said Scott with a smile.  
-“What’s a Bondmate?” asked a little boy coming running and soon followed by Lydia.  
-“Well Bondmates are pretty rare” began Scott “from the moment they meet they are linked together and if they chose to bound then they do everything together, they can feel each other emotions and feelings and they always know where the other are”.  
-“Like my friend Tamara and her mum?” asked Derek.  
-“What?” frowned Scott.  
-“Tamara’s mother got her a cell phone” said Stiles “she calls several times a day to ask where Tamara is and how she is feeling.”  
-“A mother and daughter can’t be bondmates” said Scott.  
-“Why not?” asked Derek.  
-“Well…” said Scott blushing and looking at Lydia for help.  
-“Bondmates love each other a lot” said Lydia laughing “but not like your mums love you, more like your uncle Liam loves your aunt Hayden”.  
-“Gross!” exclaimed Stiles.  
-“Language!” said Lydia.  
-“They are old and always kissing!” said Derek.  
-“It kind of was the theme of Derek and Stiles 40th anniversary…” murmured Lydia smirking at Scott.  
-“Gross!” said the Alpha remembering a scene he still couldn’t get out of his mind.  
-“Aunt Lydia, do you think I will find my bondmate someday?” asked Stiles.  
-“Honey, whoever you find, I just wish they will make you as happy as Stiles and Derek made each other.” answered Lydia wisely.


End file.
